Hero X For X Fun
by Writey the Writer
Summary: With a flash of lightning, Saitama's entire world is turned upside down. Forced into a realm that is completely off its hinges, it appears to be the responsibility of one bald hero to deal with a world with a freakishly optimistic kid, a child assassin, a rather sketchy magician, a vengeful teen, and some weird guy who looks old...but is a teen? UP FOR ADOPTION! DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue: Predators X and X Prey

Hero X For X Fun

_Prologue: Predator X and X Prey_

**All Characters belong to their respective franchises, One Punch Man or Hunter X Hunter.**

**This still trashy (but less trashy then my last version) plot belongs to me though...the parts that don't belong to OPM or HxH at least.**

**Author's Note: **_Hello! Welcome to the renewed version of Hero X For X Fun! Sadly we will be starting from the beginning to help the overall quality of the story, but we weren't that far in anyhow so it's alright._

_Just a notice to anyone that doesn't know, this story has been rebooted and now the original plot is going to be quite different! Don't worry, I don't intend to redo everything AGAIN so...enjoy!_

_Also, the fic will take place AFTER the Monster Association Arc, almost directly, since that opens up a few extra things for me with Garou, but references to the actual Monster Association fight will be few and rare but the incidents AFTERWARD will be coming straight from the Webcomic so be warned there are spoilers ahead for those who haven't read the it yet. Also some of the Webcomic scenes I will change for my own benefit, so just keep that in mind!_

_Remember, Constructive Criticism and Compliments are always welcome, if you say the fic sucks just explain WHY so I can improve it!_

**_WARNING: _**_A few spoilers for the Monster Association Arc lay ahead, read at your own risk!_

_Ok, let's begin, and this time I won't get carried away with the Prologue!_

**Saitama – City A (Hero Association) – Shortly after Monster Association Arc**

Moving was pretty difficult.

This is what Saitama thought as he carried several boxes filled with his possessions

It may not seem like it, but it was.

Perhaps fighting monsters capable of annihilating entire cities with a single blow had once been difficult to the Caped Baldy, but that had long since lost its charm.

Being a hero was more tedious than difficult per se, with all the strict regulations and rules that had not restricted the Pro-Hero before he had joined the Association.

Yet despite everything, his three years of intense training and epic (sort of?) fights included, moving was still something he found difficult, strangely enough.

Perhaps it was due to the physical constraints, but these didn't really apply to the freshly minted A Class Hero. More than likely it was the effect of change, after all, moving to a completely new city and home was change, something Saitama had noticed seemed to be rapidly occurring in his life.

The recent few months had shown a great escalation in the amount of change Saitama experienced. In the time of less than a year he had gained a disciple, become a 'Pro-Hero' (it still humiliated him that he had not known of the existence of an organization for heroes that had been around as long he himself had decided to become a hero), punched a meteor to oblivion, fought a fish monster, repelled an alien invasion, and even fought a strange man who seemed to have a Monster Hobby, yet deep down, appeared to want to be a Hero.

Saitama sighed as he pondered the difficulties of moving.

Then again, most people didn't have to move their things out of a completely decimated city moving entire buildings worth of rubble to reach the tattered remains of their manga collection.

Then again, this was how it was for Saitama all the time.

These thoughts ran through Saitama's head as he carried a box containing many of his childhood mementos he had decided to keep, namely a small action figure and an old, slimy tennis ball that had faded so much that it was quite hard to identify its original color if one had never seen a tennis ball before.

One might wonder why Saitama kept the ball. The action figure might have had some sort of sentimental value to the low ranked A Class Hero, but an old ball that stunk of dried spittle and decay? Well the answer trudged along at Saitama's heel.

Rover

Saitama wondered why the dog had been walking around the ruins of City Z and better yet, why it seemed so familiar to him. Perhaps he had seen it running down the street once? City Z was well known for strays after all.

What Saitama couldn't know was that Rover was once upon a time a member of the Monster Association's Cadre, one of the monsters who was so terrifyingly strong that even other members of the Monster Association feared it like a demon from hell. However, now one might compare it with a puppy found in a box in the rain, excited at the turn of its fortunes but scared of this strange new environment it found itself in.

The action figure too wasn't brought for a normal reason. Saitama wasn't the most sentimental person in the world and he had long since grown out of toys, but Rover's strange compatriot seemed to enjoy it.

Saitama wasn't an idiot contrary to popular belief, he knew that this strange black creature that accompanied Rover was no stray animal. However, he had no clue what to make of the creature none the less, it walked and talked like a human but behaved like a creature that had been utterly dominated by a superior foe.

Another thing Saitama couldn't have known was that Rover's companion, known as Black Sperm, had been easily destroyed by Garou even in his final form, Golden Sperm. This had been a shock to the cocky monster's previous swagger, but what had been left of the monster's pride was promptly annihilated by the sight of a bald man way-laying the being that had so easily crushed him mere moments before. This had been far more than enough to win the little monster's complete and utter devotion to avoid an untimely demise.

But Saitama didn't know these things, how could he? So he simply assumed that Black Sperm at the very least was a lesser member of the Monster Association that had decided to stick with anyone in order to survive.

A Hero was expected to defeat Monsters though…

But these monsters weren't doing anything so it didn't really matter. What mattered was the thought that TWO more beings would now be bothering him constantly. Oh what fun that would be. That was sarcasm...in case you didn't notice

"Boss where are we going?" The small creature known as Black Sperm asked, tugging on Saitama's glove gently.

"To the Hero Association" Saitama replied, carrying boxes in his arms.

Black Sperm, understandably, began to panic.

"B-Boss, t-that might not be such a good idea y-ya known they say that City J has great fishin' this time of year" Black Sperm stuttered, attempting to subtly change his new Master's mind without being too obvious.

He failed.

"Relax, I know you're a monster" Saitama said, turning to look at the two creatures in his custody as he walked to the front gate of the Hero Association's HQ. Black Sperm gulped as he fell to his knees, holding his hands together in a most pathetic fashion.

"Oh boss, please don't kill me!" Black Sperm cried, "I will do what you want Master! Don't one punch me!"

"Chill dude, I don't go around and kill monsters for existing, only the ones that aren't behaving well-" Saitama said, his voice changing as he whispered to himself more than anyone else, "-which happens to be most monsters"

Black Sperm began to cry as the small black creature climbed onto Rover and laying down as Saitama and Rover reached the front gate.

"I KNEW IT ONCE I SAW YOU, YOU TRULY HAVE THE LOOKS OF A SAINT WITH THAT BALD HEAD!" The ex-Cadre member cried, confusing Saitama greatly.

"One question though, what are you?" Saitama asked politely,ignoring the crying with his upmost ability, his regular cartoon face plastered on Saitama's bald head. Black Sperm simply continued to cry praises and didn't hear the question. The dog monster thing simply sat down and began scratching itself.

_'__I think I'm making him kinda uncomfortable' _Saitama thought as he saw Black Sperm now crying a literal river, perhaps a small stream.

"Anyway, I'm sure that they will let you in, I mean I know the Hero Association has a bunch of monsters stronger than you there so they should be alright with you guys, right?" Unfortunately this wasn't the case for Saitama and his two followers, truth be told, despite his overwhelming strength, the universe simply had it out for the Bald Hero.

"**Monsters Detected- Threat Evaluation: Threat 1:Wolf…Threat 2:Wolf" **A Robotic voice emanated from a small robotic eye like structure on the large metal door to the Hero Association HQ.

"Boss, what is that" Black Sperm asked, poking Saitama.

"I don't know" was all the Ex-Cadre member got as a reply.

Rover whimpered as a large, stereotypical robot stepped forward almost instantly locking onto the dog and the hideous sperm like creature with the intent to exterminate.

The robot was covered in a light layer of metallic armour and seemed to be equipped with multiple forms of weaponry to deal with any threat, it had high focus lenses gazing everywhere for this foe had no blind spot with its three hundred sixty degree view camera.

Saitama stared at the robot, which was ignoring him and going after the aforementioned threats. Many thoughts ran through Saitama's mind as the robot approached the now trembling monsters that followed him around. Perhaps the Hero Association's Defense System would be decently strong, they looked kinda strong anyhow.

As the robot walked in front of Saitama and asked in a robotic voice, **"It is customary amongst humans to introduce themselves is it not?"**

"Yeah"

**"****I'm known as Darwin the Evolvo-bot, for my ability to adapt to any situation be it Wolf, Tiger, Demon, or Dragon is without match" **

"I'm Saitama, Pro Hero, Class A" Saitama replied, unable to understand why the robot had to monologue about its abilities. Perhaps monologing was just something everyone did? Saitama pondered the question if monologing is an inherent part of the world as he placed his items to the side, already foreseeing a troubling circumstance arising.

**"****I already know, I have access to the computer systems with your data" **Darwin the Robot replied, **"Now stand aside so I may eliminate the threats"**

"Normally I would, but these guys followed me, and while I'm pretty sure the small black weird looking one is a monster but it seems kinda docile anyhow. I definitely can't let you killed the dog though." Saitama said blandly, standing on one leg and taking of his right boot so he could shake the rocks out of them.

**"****Due to your lack of cooperation, I will now incapacitate you" **The robot informed, its arm transforming into what appeared to be a super advanced look taser, as Saitama put his foot down and held a small pebble in his hand **"You will face punishment for your actions later on once the threat has been dealt with"**

Saitama didn't seem to be paying attention, instead he gazed intently at the pebble, his eyes squinting at the small rock.

The robot, given advanced enough AI for basic thought processes, was quite confused. Was the rock some sort of secret weapon or a part of his ability? The robot dismissed the theory, all records on this "Bald Cape" seemed to indicate he was simply a human with heightened physical abilities. Perhaps this bald man was an idiot? The robot began leaning towards the idiot end of the spectrum once he saw the bald man used his free hand (the one not holding the pebble) to pick his nose.

The robot decided to stun the man and leave this strange psychologic reaction to a professional, what did AI know about weird human emotions anyway, they made the mechanical being want to short circuit. For some reason or the other, the Bald Cape began to talk to the robot as it lifted it arm up to stun him.

"I'm trying to see if this is a moon rock"

The robot stopped, quite surprised this random statement, and then utterly stumped at what it thought to be the man's stupidity.

Saitama realizing what someone who didn't know he had been dropped kicked to the moon would think hastily corrected the mistake, "W-what I mean was that I got drop kicked to the moon and I heard moon rocks were valuable!"

Darwin, at this point, grew disinterested as its temporary blip in interest went away as it launched its taser cables directly over the man's chest, with enough electricity to put a small rhinoceros to sleep. A bit excessive, but the robot reasoned that with his 'superhuman' strength the bald man would have some resistance to it.

The robot began to step forward to deal with the Wolf Level threats when it felt that its arm wouldn't move with it, curiously enough. Darwin looked to see the dust cloud from its attack blow away, only to see a bald man with cables attached to his skin.

The bald man stared at the robot, his eyes already glazing over from boredom.

"Can I go inside now?"

Darwin the Evolvo-bot's circuits worked on overdrive as it attempted to pick apart what was happening before it. A strange bald man had withstander a taser with the ability to put down a small elephant? Ridiculous! Yet that is exactly what had happened. The robot decided after a moment of thought to try and test the man again since any good scientist knows to repeat their experiments for maximum accuracy.

Darwin raised its taser hand and jabbed it into Saitama's skull, fully expecting whatever miracle that had save the Caped Baldy earlier to have lost its affect. The impact itself split the ground beneath Saitama and released a shockwave.

The robot would have sighed if possible, instead it just gloated as it figured the man must be near unconscious.

As Darwin thought that, its right arm began sending sensory warning before suddenly becoming dead silent, sending no signals whatsoever.

The robot accessed the recording on one of the camera's that covered its body for optimal fighting ability and almost gagged at the sight of the bald man lightly slapping the machines arm into oblivion.

_'__Am in combat with a Hero or a monster of a different sorts?' _The robot shivered, a process thought once to be impossible for a machine programmed not to feel fear.

"Damn that look expensive" Saitama muttered as he stared at the robot who was now regrowing its arm through the use of nanites. Black Sperm and Rover had taken that time span to hide under a nearby rock, cowering for their lives.

The robot decided to simply jump after the two lesser monsters that it had seen sneak behind a large rock and be done with only to prevented when a message appear in its main screen with the simply instructions

**KEEP FIGHTING**

emblazoned on the notification.

Darwin brought its robotic head up and prepared to bring this bald…creature down no matter the cost.

Damn it, I feel like if I punch this guy and break him I am going to end up paying a lot in restoration fees was what Saitama was thinking as the robot began to unsheathe its massive arsenal of attacks.

Darwin calmly watched as missiles, poison gas, flaming arrows, bullets, and all other imaginable forms of attack there were cascaded onto Saitama.

**_'_****_He may have been strong enough to remain conscious after being struck by my taser arm, but a combination of knock out missiles, specially designed tranquilizer bullets, and knock out gas should be enough'_** The robot thought to itself. No human could walk away from an attack that powerful unscathed.

Darwin was surprised for the last time when Saitama stepped out of the small cloud of smoke that had engulfed him, his clothes ripped and smeared but otherwise unharmed.

How unfair, despite everything Darwin did it appear this man would not be taken down.

You may wonder why it was said that Darwin was "surprised for the last time" well…

Saitama approached the robot, a slightly ticked of expression on his face.

"Don't go around and rip people's clothes"

Saitama swung back his right arm and punched. The robot known as Darwin simply raised its shield, for some reason fully expecting its shield to stop the blow. The robot almost chuckled when it saw that Saitama's fist didn't even make contact with its shield. The fist of Saitama fell lamely to the side as within the short timeframe the punch had went to the side, a massive ripple of air pressure blasted through Darwin's shield. The robot defender stared dumbfounded as it could do absolutely nothing as the mere air pressure from Saitama's punch tore through it faster than its nanites regeneration could counter.

**_'_****_Is this death?'_** Darwin wondered as its now decapitated head flew through the air, slowly disintegrating as the air pressure from Saitama's punch continued to go upwards along with the robot's head.

**_'_****_I'm sorry for…failing…you…Dr…Bofoi'_** The robot thought as the last of its mental process disappeared along with the remains of its head.

Darwin's chassis fell apart from the awe inspiring amount of damage it had taken, the arms and legs fell off like a Playdough doll had been brutally ripped asunder.

Saitama stared at the scene.

The bald hero sighed as another failed opponent lay slain at his red boots. Saitama shrugged and picked up his bags and began to move to enter the Hero Association when a couple of voices called out to him.

"YOU THERE, STOP!" A short stubby man yelled, he wore a suit that barely contained his belly, one could easily mistake this 'Hero' for a large model globe.

Saitama stopped, panicking at whether this was about the very expensive robot that he had just destroyed mere moments ago.

"We lost communication with a Robotic HQ Defender just about one minute ago" a taller man in a suit said as he caught his breath from running to Saitama, "Did you see what happened?"

Saitama was now caught in a moral dilemma. He could be a real Hero and tell the truth and get into severe, unrecoverable debt or he could take a page from King's book and just simply bullshit his way out of the whole situation.

Without glancing back at the robot's remains Saitama quickly replied,

"NOPE! Nothing in this area! Maybe something happened WAY OVER THERE!" Saitama explained to the two Hero Association members who seemed rather skeptical at the bald hero's strange way of talking and not so subtle attempts to convince them to go away.

"Wait what is THAT" the short stubby man with the name tag that read, "Hi, My Name is GROUCHY"

Saitama gulped as it was apparent that the two men had discovered the now decimated 'corpse' of the robot evolution thingy.

"What happened here" The taller suit wearer asked, gazing with accusation towards Saitama who had begun to sweat severely at the prospect of his misdeeds costing him an insane amount of money.

"Oh that…well…it spontaneously exploded" Saitama bullshitted, pulling his collar as the weight of his sins crushed him.

"I find that rather hard to believe" The taller man replied, preparing to call his superiors.

"It is true, I saw it happen"

Saitama and the two Hero Association Members turned to see a large man with a claw slash down his eye and an aura that radiated power stalk towards them slowly.

" !" the two Hero Association members exclaimed, hopping about like little school girls at the sight of the legendary S Class Hero who was now talking to two meager Hero Association workers and an unknown A Class Hero.

Black Sperm began to sweat once more at the mention of King's name.

_'__First the bald guy, then the robot, and now King too?'_ Black Sperm thought to himself.

"The robot appeared once the door began to detect Saitama's pets as a threat" King calmly explained, "It suddenly blew up after attempting to eliminate the threat"

"O-oh we are s-so sorry for the inconvenience sir!" the tall suit wearer apologized fervently, the smaller man was now speechless at the sight of the dreadfully strong S Class Hero KING, "P-perhaps we could see the animal to make sure it isn't-"

King picked up the now tiny Rover to show the two Hero Association officials, both of which had no clue that Black Sperm held onto Rover's underbelly with the raw will to survive.

"Does this look like a monster to you" King asked.

The two officials nodded no, but wisely kept their mouth shut about the horribly ugly dog which completely repulsed them.

"Do not make this mistake again" King stated, the two Hero Association members bowed to King and ran off to their respective posts.

"Thanks for covering me King" Saitama sighed, releasing a breath of air he hadn't know he'd been holding in, "This whole lying things is super hard, I don't know how you do it so often!"

King, strangely did not seem affected by this rather insulting statement.

"It's the constant pressure and stress of being found out and the fear of your own failure that drives one to lie like me, it will be many moons before you are ready to lie like me young Padawan" King calmly said as he helped Saitama carry the boxes in to his new apartment. Rover and Black Sperm following closely at their heels.

"Meh, lying is the only thing you are better at then me" Saitama shrugged.

"And video games"

"WHAT?"

"Remember that time that I defeated you one hundred and forty seven times in a row?"

_'__Wow, the Boss must really SUCK at video games' _Black Sperm though as he held onto Rover's underbelly.

"I've been practicing since that last 'infinite' combo thing you did, I can defeat you now!" Saitama boiled, his bald head turning red.

"You want to try me?" King asked, flashing Saitama a cocky grin.

"YES, YOU ARE GOING DOWN THIS TIME KING!"

With that Saitama placed his stuff in his new apartment and took out his Nintendo Switch and did battle with King.

It does not take a genius to guess that shortly afterwards King set a new record of defeating Saitama two hundred thirty two times before Saitama rage quit.

Somehow, he had gotten worse at video games since his last match.

The Caped Baldy was truly capable of inhuman feats after all

**Netero – Hunter Association Hostile Nen User Containment Facility (Bastion of Hell) – A little while before the Hunter Test Arc begins.**

The chairman sighed as he walked down the pale white hallway with flickering lights.

Was it so much to ask for someone to fix that thrice damned bulb, all that flashing was going to give Netero a seizure at this rate!

The chairman of the Hunter Association shook of those thoughts as he sauntered through the hallways of the Hostile Nen User Containment Facility, more commonly known as the Bastion of Hell. An unfortunate nickname, but an accurate one to describe the power and viciousness of its inmates. Psychotic individuals who needed to be separated from the regular criminals and for the mass safety of the civilian population.

Netero finally reached the door he was searching for and opened it to see the head of the Facility, Jaegar Malcoz, who had been mockingly referred to as 'Warden Lucifer', and the nickname described the Warden perfectly so even Netero began calling him by that name. Only difference was, Netero called him that to his face.

"Warden Lucifer, what is so urgent you interrupt me as I begin to initiate the first part of the Hunter Association Test?"

If the nickname bothered 'Warden Lucifer', he did not let it appear on his face.

"Follow me Chairman"

With that the Warden began to walk forward towards the basement level of the facility.

Netero sighed. More walking, just what his poor old body needed right? None the less, Netero quietly followed the Warden to the Solitary Confinement Section and walked down the passageway past all sorts of interesting characters from Netero's own youth such as 'Jack the Ripper', 'Balzogar the Demon of the Frost', and so on. Finally the Warden reached the last cell at the end of the hallway. As Netero approached the vaguely familiar door, realization flashed as Netero realized what had happened.

"You don't mean to say that he…"

"Yes" Jaegar responded, opening the door to reveal the destroyed cell and massive hole through the ground out into the open ocean that surrounded the solitary Isle which the Bastion of Hell had been built on.

"Your worst fear came true after all Chairman" Warden Lucifer smiled, "Zero has escaped"

"Assemble a strike team of the best Nen Users available to hunt him down" Netero ordered, "I fear if we do not strike fast, a horrific catastrophe of unparalleled might will come upon all of us"

The two men stared into the lonely see, and in the distance they saw a storm cloud slowly approaching.

**Zero – ? – After Prison Break**

A strange man in a cloak stood upon the tallest building in the city, Heaven's Arena. While most people would ignore men like this, those that stood on buildings at such high places often had death wishes after all. This was not one man to overlook though. The man was Zero.

"This world appears to have forgotten my name" Zero muttered under his breath, " Allow me to show them my might once more"

Zero's aura glowed a dazzling cyan blue as it arched through the sky like a reverse lightning bolt, slipping through the binds of Space and Time and reaching for something that did not belong.

**Tatsumaki - The Sky - Post Monster Association Arc  
**

The green haired brat flew through the sky, just having been dismissed from the hospital, the small twenty eight year old huffed as she thought of her failure at the Monster Association and also that infuriating Baldy.

_'__How could I lose?' _She questioned, _'I NEVER LOSE!'_

Yet she had.

She simply couldn't understand how, a single cheap trick had been enough to bring low the raging storm known as the Terrible Tornado?

_CRACKLE_

Tatsumaki stared up at the sudden sound of lightening, yet the skies she was flying through were perfectly clear. As the S Class Psychic pondered this, the lightning bolt from the beyond hit her and with a startling, almost BLINDING bright light the Terrible Tornado was gone, leaving no signs of the Human Storm.

**Genos - The Empty Canyon - Poster Monster Association Arc  
**

The blonde cyborg stared at the flier for the Neo-Heroes as he sat on the canyon carved out by Saitama Sensei when they had first duel that one day oh so long ago.

Had he made the right choice sticking with Master rather than joining this new organization?

Yes he had!

He could not afford doubting Saitama Sensei right now…his Sensei was the greatest there was, no doubt about it.

Yet Genos knew nothing that he could do to bridge the massive gap in their respective powers, for Saitama stood on a lonely isle of strength far beyond the limit of such things as humanity.

Genos could not see himself ever reaching that epitome of strength that Saitama Sensei seemed to have achieved.

_CRACKLE_

Genos was confused, the reports on the forecast had called for clear skies and a sunny day, he needed to warn Sensei about making sure he brought an umbrella so that the hair growth shampoo they had applied would take effect would be preserved.

Spontaneously, and seemingly out of nowhere a bolt of pale cyan blue lightning struck the Cyborg, and within seconds the Blonde Cyborg disappeared.

**Saitama and King - Saitama's new Apartment in City A - Post Monster Association Arc  
**

1 Hour of Video Games…

_King: 195 – Saitama: 0_

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME" Saitama screamed as he moved his character by simply spamming the kick button. Saitama's new room had almost instantly been turned into a mess during Saitama and King's video game marathon as drinks and snacks covered the floor.

Black Sperm watched with awe as it appeared King was a Master at video games as well as Physical Strength.

King sighed at Saitama's inability to change his awful and predictable strategy while gently petting Rover who had fallen asleep in the S Class Hero's lap.

2 hours later

_King: 356 – Saitama:0_

"Damn…you" Saitama breathed as he lay still, the last bit of his energy spent as King once again easily crushed him

"You really should do something other than spam low kicks Saitama" King said, staring at the now laying down form of Saitama.

"Yeah…"

_CRACKLE_

"Huh?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear that King?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like lightning" Saitama said, confused at the turn of events, "But Genos said that it was supposed to be a clear day today"

"It is actually" King commented, as he moved the blinds to look outside only to see perfectly sunny weather.

Saitama opened his mouth to comment on the weirdness of this strange lightning sound that may or may not exist when the two 'Heroes' were engulfed by said lightning and disappeared. Black Sperm and Rover too were hit by this strange spectral lightning. The only trace that anyone had been there was a open video game that still retained the final score.

_King: 356 – Saitama: 0_

No one would enter the apartment for some time, least of all the health inspector who had decided something were better just left alone once she saw a rat enter the apartment through the door only to come back out and die.

**Metal Bat and Amai Mask – City B – Post Monster Association Arc**

A crowd had gathered to watch the two heroes duke it out.

Amai Mask raised his arms, ready to pummel Metal Bat into the ground.

"Try and hit me you S-Class wannabe" Amai Mask teased, his face curling into a cruel sneer. Metal Bat gave a test swing of his bat, the backhanded force was strong enough to cause the crowd to move back and crack the pavement underneath him

"Try it pretty boy, if ya do I'll hit you with a blow so strong that no plastic surgeon will even be able to repair your face!"

Almost everyone in the crowd had their phones out, recording this clash of Heroes. With tensions high Amai Mask struck like a cobra, his arms a blur as his strange level of strength and speed came towards Metal Bat. Bat responded by swinging his bat like a whirlwind, deciding to simply overwhelm Amai Mask rather than face an opponent with superior fighting skills one hit at a time.

Right before their blows clashed into one another a deafening _CRACKLE _was heard, confusing the crowd as they looked up that clear skies, though the two heroes were two distracted with their fight to bother with such noises.

Just as the two heroes attacks were about to clash a mysterious a flash of blue lightning engulfed the two fighters and with a POP the two heroes were gone, leaving behind a mystified crowd.

One man snorted, "Heroes and their fancy schmancy lightning teleportation", and with that the crowd dispersed, not truly caring for what had happened since odd incidents involving heroes were rather common and chances were that the two heroes were perfectly fine.

(The people of the OPM world are pretty weird, so this doesn't seem like too much of a stretch)

**Garou – Unknown Location in the Wilderness – Post Monster Association Arc**

Garou sat under the waterfall.

The pressure of the water flowed through his body, surround every curve of his well-honed fighting machine of a body. The man in the village said that those who had transcended every faucet of power often came to this very place to meditate until they found the answer to the question they were searching for, some meditated until they wasted away into nothing while those that succeeded became more powerful than ever imagined.

Garou hoped to achieve this strength as his inner monster slowly began to recover after the…incident.

A scene that Garou still looked back on, meticulously analyzing every single detail of what went wrong.

He had done it.

Garou the Human Monster had defeated the entire S-Class, he had become a true God Level Threat. Despite this, he had still be easily overcome by that infuriating man whose power far dwarfed his own.

_'__How could I have lost to him?' _Garou thought, _'He was only a Hero for Hobby!'_

Yet the bald man's almost nonsensical words stuck with Garou.

_'__You wanted to be a Hero didn't you?' _

_'__But you compromised and decided to be a monster'_

_'__A monster's job is easy, all they have to do is defeat the Hero right?'_

_'__Even if I had nothing else, my serious Hero hobby would defeat your half-hearted Monster Hobby!'_

The Garou of two months ago would have scoffed at the words.

Yet the man who sat in the waterfall meditating couldn't help but wonder if what that baldy had said was true. Was he just compromising by becoming a monster? Did he want to be…a Hero?

_CRACKLE_

Garou opened one eye.

He hadn't reached enlightenment just yet so what was with the sound effects. The Human Monster looked up at the clear sky in confusion when a bolt of blue lightning appeared and with another POP, the former God Level threat disappeared without a trace.

**Bang – Dojo in City Z – Retirement!**

Bang demonstrated the Water Lotus form to young Charanko, correcting his stance whenever he made a mistake and gently teaching the young boy to help his fragile ego.

The young disciple threw himself at the metal reinforced dummies but failed to hit any of them and simply tripped and fell on his face.

"It's no use Master Bang, I'm utterly useless, I won't learn anything" Charanko despaired, his false bravado now gone.

"Now, now Charanko, giving up is the only real failure in the world" Bang chastised gently, "Let me demonstrate what true martial arts can do if used properly, with the right technique one can control the very elements themselves"

The old martial artist stretched his arms with a subtle CRACK which happened to be loud enough to cover up a certain _CRACKLE _sound.

Bang's arms moved in a blur and with astounding speed he shot threw the dummies. For a second it seemed as if nothing at all had happened, only for Charanko to gag at the sight of the training dummies be ripped apart at their joints in every possible way.

Bang landed with the grace of the Swan as he finished with his signature demonstration only to be engulfed by the pale blue lightning that had claimed so many other heroes.

POP

And without so much as a Bang…there was no Bang.

Charanko applauded his master, so martial arts truly COULD control the elements!

"Master Bang, you can come back now" Charanko called.

"Master Bang?"

**Gon Freecss – Whale Island – Beginning of Hunter X Hunter**

Gon Freecss gazed at the brilliant stars in the night sky.

Numerous and neigh infinite.

Just like the possibilities of what his father was now.

The twelve year old sighed as he lay in the grass and gazed at the spectacular sight only to be greeted with one greater. The heavens flashed a brilliant blue and massive eruption split the heavens themselves as several flashes lit the sky and what appeared to be meteorites descended on the land.

Gon couldn't believe he had been lucky enough to see such a sight.

Soon, the boy would learn that what he had seen were not meteorites at all.

They were Heroes

**End of Prologue!**

**Author's Note: **_Just wanted to repeat the fact that I am now redoing this whole story, now it won't be a rushed halfhearted job like it was before, but actual SERIOUS work that has time and effort put into along with an actual PLOT!_ _I know OC villains can be kinda annoying, but Zero won't be a main bad guy, he will simply show up and change up some of Hunter X Hunter's plot so that the Heroes can fit into the world better._

_Disclaimer: Some other heroes were brought to HxH as well and for the sake of not having my chapter ramble on I decided to stop there and explain how the other heroes arrived when they are introduced!_

_Hopefully this more to everyone's liking, but if there are any problems please send me a PM or Review (preferably Review) so that I can update and improve this! Also I tried making the humor a bit on the sidelines and subtle compared to what I did previously, hopefully everyone is pleased!_

_(Something interesting I didn't mean to do with the lightning, the thunder is heard first, then the lightning! Enough to show you something is odd right?)_


	2. Ch 1: Of Men X and X Machines

Hero X For X Fun

_Chapter 1: Of Men X and X Machines_

**All Characters belong to their respective franchises, One Punch Man or Hunter X Hunter.**

**This still trashy (but less trashy then my last version) plot belongs to me though...the parts that don't belong to OPM or HxH at least.**

**Author's Note: **_Welcome! Sorry for the long delay! I planned on uploading this on the weekend…but I had to pack almost instantly upon arrival home for ANOTHER trip! This time, I got my laptop with me though, so on the plane all I did was pull up some classical music (Mahler: Symphony No.3) and WRITE! (Also watched Bumblebee and Johnny English Strikes Back)._

_To answer some questions and complaints reviewers have been having, first yes I know that there is an abnormal amount of characters being pulled into Hunter x Hunter, and this is being done for a specific reason, for the OPM Universe won't be left in the dirt while our favorite heroes are dilly dallying in the Hunter X Hunter Universe. Second, I have already finished my idea for nerfing Tatsumaki, which only applies in the HxH Universe mind you, since there are certain factors of the two series that actually fit together, albeit barely._

_Without further ado, let first take a look at how the poor, unbelievably corrupt Hero Association is handling the loss of some of its best and brightest…and Amai Mask of course._

**Stitch – Hero Association HQ – Post Zero Hour**

He knew how politics worked.

That was one thing that Stitch had down pat.

While others in society could levitate cities, charm crowds with their deceptively beautiful faces (*cough AMAI MASK *cough) or simply possess overwhelming strength and a stoic gaze. Stitch knew how to cozy up to people, though he didn't enjoy doing it.

He did it to protect these arrogant fools from themselves.

A Hero in his own regard, though no one screams Stitch in the crowded spaces of the cities.

Right now he was facing the biggest problem in his long career at the Hero Association.

Stitch looked around to see a man introducing everyone from a card, snotty bastard. This conference room was filled with two kinds of people. Good, honest people who had joined and worked their way up with the dream of making the world a better place or corrupt, rich, scoundrels who had bribed their way up so they could use Heroes as their own private army.

Sadly the latter was in the majority, the former slowly decreasing in number.

IT had occurred just the day before, the sun had just reached its peak and the denizens of the city were relatively unaware of the calamity that had horribly crippled the Hero Association.

Almost as soon as the sun had left its apex a strange meteorological phenomenon occurred throughout the city, luckily caught on camera.

At exactly the same time several people around the victims had heard a crackle, resembling the sound of lightning but far more quiet, a whisper of the coming evil perhaps.

Moments after several Heroes were promptly engulfed in a strange cyan colored lightning and promptly vanished.

Naturally the Hero Association panicked and initiated an information lockdown to prevent mass panic. The majority of the heavy hitting S Class Heroes were just…gone. Tatsumaki, Bang (retired, so not too much of a loss, though he would come to play Shogi with Stitch on his off days), Atomic Samurai, Child Emperor, Flashy Flash, Metal Bat, Genos, Metal Bat, and Puri Puri Prisoner were the S Class losses the Hero Association had suffered, though one could argue that Amai Mask was S Class too and he was also taken.

Other than that only one anomaly remained.

A freshly minted A Class Heroes near the bottom of his ranking by the name of Caped Baldy, or Saitama. While ordinarily this would have been dismissed as something of no true value, said hero had been flagged by the Association as a person of interest.

He had destroyed a meteor with his bare hands. However many of the higher ups simply assumed that the S Class Heroes with him were responsible, but Stitch had been one of the few people to actually have seen the recording of this…Saitama's…physical evaluation, so when he had interviewed Bang the old man had simply said,

"What could an old man like me have done against a meteor, heh, by the time I could've reached it…it would have been too late"

Stitch had, naturally, been shocked.

"So Genos dealt with it then?"

"HOO HAA HAA"

The old man had burst laughing, slapping his knee. Strange, Stitch had never pegged him for the RUDE type.

"He put in a valiant effort, but nothing he did even slowed the thing down!"

"But that means…"

"Yes old friend, this Saitama is something else entirely" Bang said solemnly, "I am going to try and recruit him into my dojo!"

Ever since that incident, Saitama had been closely monitored by Stitch and a few other in the Hero Association who didn't have their heads stuck up their asses, and a very strange pattern of events began to unfold.

The Deep Sea King…One Punch.

Several minor monsters…One Punch

One 'Karnage Kabuto' that had been found in the remains of the House of Evolution…One Punch.

The icing on the cake had been the whole 'Garou' incident, which had been promptly labeled with a classified stamp and locked into the deepest reaches of the Hero Association, lest they remember that one time when a possibly God Level threat kicked the S Class's collective asses only to be defeated by a B Class Hero.

No one had even cared about this, simply putting it up to the heroes having 'weakened' Garou enough for this lowly hero to defeat him. However, the interviews with the heroes themselves revealed that they had been nothing but nuisances to a foes who was continuously growing stronger throughout the battle.

"Stitch!" a voice cried out, interrupting the thoughts of the chairman.

Stitch looked around to see the assembled higher ups of the Hero Association, the corrupt workers who had bribed their way up, and the lazy rich entrepreneurs who had funded their rise to power.

It sickened him on some fundamental level that these people were in charge of the defense of the world from Monsters.

"What exactly happened to our heroes" A fat man in a ridiculously bright shade of green asked, Akin Kiba, a leech on society for sure, one of the lesser known funders of the Hero Association.

Stitch believed Kiba was the sort of man who liked to think of heroes as assets, useful and moneymaking, but disposable if the time ever came.

"I believe that is the purpose of this meeting sir" his associate, a gentle sounding man by the name of Freyr, "Be patient"

"Pssssh" huffed the ridiculous man, stretch his stubby arms back, which only accentuated the awful suit he wore.

Stitch absolutely loathed Akin Kiba…but Freyr was something else. He acted kind and warm during meetings, simply bewitching everyone with his attractive face, his warm understanding eyes, and smooth words, thick framed glasses giving him the impression of a very kind and welcoming man. Yet Stitch found the man rather odd, almost like he was…displaced.

Nonetheless Stitch privately thanked this strange figure nonetheless, whenever Kiba's rants got out of hand and slowly began to convince the arrogant snobs in charge to take 'drastic measures' this Freyr reigned him in. Somehow. Though Stitch was sure this mysterious figure must have some shady secret to have been so completely off the grid.

"The truth is we don't exactly know what happened" The Director of Hero Mobilization replied honestly, "All we know is that a strange phenomenon transported the heroes in question elsewhere"

A myriad of headshots of the missing heroes appeared on the main screen of the conference room.

"How do we know they aren't dead?" Kiba asked, immediately addressing the elephant in the room.  
The mood quickly become dark and weary.

"Metal Knight's scanners indicate that the energy in question simply changed the atomic vibration of each of the heroes rather than hit them with actually harmful attacks, simply shifting-" the scientist who was presenting to the board began.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SCIENCE SHIT, TALK IN ENGLISH YOU INSECT OR I'LL HAVE YOU FIRED" Kiba raged, pulled back only by the restraining hand of Freyr.

Stitch's grip on his pen tightened, cracking it. Sometimes he just wanted to jab said pen through Kiba's throat.

"A-apologies sir!" the scientist stuttered, "what we means is that our tech suggests they have simply been sent…elsewhere"

"WOW, 'elsewhere' what a specific area for our search forces to focus on!"

The more that Kiba talked, the more that Stitch began to understand the Paradiser's view of the rich and well to do.

"A search squad would be useless sir" the other scientist finally commented after simply letting his compatriot do the talking.

"Why is that?" Freyr asked, his brown eyes once so warm and understanding now seemed to take turn cold and calculating, a malicious and speedy change. No one in the room noticed this however, not even Stitch.

"What my associate was saying was the vibrations of their atoms was changed, this means they are no longer in this universe"

"So their dead right?" Kiba spat, "Though you said they weren't dead!"

" , simply being outside of this universe doesn't mean they are dead"

Freyr was the first to understand the implication.

"You mean they are currently inside of ANOTHER universe?"

The first scientist looked at the second before nodding.

"I see…" the brown haired man said staring at his touchscreen information presenter (basically an I-Pad).

"So that means they are as good as dead huh?" Kiba sneered, "Well I got a solution for this!"

Stitch didn't like where this was going one bit.

"Ya'll know right?"

"Yes…?" Stitch said slowly, the idea of Kiba and Bofoi put shivers in his mind.

"Well, I've been funding his research into that alien technology he recovered from the time that the S Class failed to save an ENTIRE CITY from being annihilated"

The jab at the lost heroes and those still around was pointed and deliberate…causing Darkshine to frown and Lockdown

"First off let's get some stuff down, Heroes simply ain't cuttin' it anymore" Kiba said, looking around to see the confused higher ups of the Hero Association.

"Let's see, Elder Centipede gotta away from Blast, the Monster Association was allowed to THRIVE in City Z, the Deep Sea King just basically steamrolled all the lesser heroes in the Association, the aliens annihilated a city before they were stopped, and finally the Monster Association which was born from the mistakes of the Hero Association was able to mount an offensive attack against ALL cities…simultaneously able to overcome almost all resistance" Kiba ranted, spittle coming from his mouth.

The higher ups were listening…this was bad. Freyr was frowning, yet making no move to stop Kiba either.

"Not only that, our 'beloved' S Class has always been a bit too _independent_, only coming once a city is basically destroyed, only to further damage OTHER cities too once they actually GET there" Kiba continued, enunciating his speech in a fashion that captivated the listeners.

While Kiba may be a disgusting waste of space, he knew what to say to get people to listen.

"Don't even get me STARTED on Blast!" Kiba scoffed, literally spitting to the side, "They guy gets the BEST treatment of the Hero Association and he doesn't even DO anything anymore, the guy never comes! Not when City A was destroyed! Not even when that _Garou _kicked our S Class hind ends!"

"Speaking of which, how was this _Garou _left unchecked for so long? Someone tell me how a rogue powerhouse trained by the Rank 3 S Class Hero who was known for his violent tendencies and monster sympathies was left unchecked for so long!"

The higher ups were hooked, and Stitch felt a cold feeling of dread running down his back. This was leading up to something, Kiba was leading them on.

"Speakin' of Garou, didn't the guy defeat ALL the S Class Heroes except Bofoi? This is what I've known was gonna happen for a long time compadres! The Age of Heroes is dying" Kiba said, now standing up, gesturing with his hands, "Monster begin to appear more frequently, and of a stronger breed too! They are getting smarter, as evident by this 'Monster Association', meanwhile heroes are starting to stagnate, they just CAN'T against these new beasts!"

"Which is why I been funding the brilliant Doctor Bofoi's newest invention, the Enforcers!"

"But the heroes always end up saving the day, no matter how tough the situation is!" Stitch countered, finally speaking up, "Besides Bofoi didn't even participate in the raid against the Monster Association! Why should we put the safety of the people in the hands of a man like that?"

"Dear ol' Stitch, aren't ya getting' up there in years now?" Kiba chuckled, pulling his disgusting purple and orange tie, "I guess a man like you needs a visual de-MONSTER-ation! Hehehehehe, see what I did there?"

Kiba took out his phone and promptly sent a message before sitting back down.

SLAM!

The doors were promptly ripped from their hinges and thrown back as that…monstrosity stepped in.

Stitch vaguely remembered a movie with a being like the one that stepped in, X Men: Days of Future Past, though there were some notable differences.

The Enforcer was dark in coloring, an almost beautiful shade of midnight black. Despite being obviously made of some sort of metal, it seemed almost liquid in nature, allowing the being a movement capacity unlike any robot that Stitch had ever seen Bofoi create. Its face was devoid of any features, remaining closed like a rose bud, the only thing visible was a single cybernetic eye.

It's liquidy body continued to go forward, climbing over an empty chair and into the middle of the conference room before stopping. Then it proceeded to show of why it was to be the replacement to Heroes. Several parts of its body opened up to allow cybernetic tentacles to leave the being, each carrying a weapon of some sort. A flamethrower, a taser, an energy rifle, guns, swords, grenades, chainsaws, energy cannons, missiles, and any other weapon that Bofoi's crazy mind could have conceived.

Then it did something that actually made Stitch want to vomit. Its face opened up and several _advanced interrogation instruments _made themselves known to the people in the room.

_"__Do you like my creation?" _A voice emanated from the Enforcer's body, _"That alien tech was truly incredibly, this being before you is the pinnacle of the little it that I've managed to harvest from the ship's remains, and this is just a prototype! Once I've finished decoding the rest of this alien machinery, we will protect the people with the one thing that can always be counted on…machines."_

Bofoi

Kiba and Bofoi

Both were bad enough on their own, manageable at the very least.

Together…they were something terrifying indeed.

Stitch decided to steer the conversation away from _replacing all Heroes _and back to _recusing the lost Heroes. _

"As _interesting _as this new technology and 's idea is, shall we get back to working on rescuing the Heroes who have put their _lives _on the line to protect us?"

_"__Did you not hear the scientist from earlier?"_

Stitch wondered how _Bofoi _heard, since one of his robots hadn't even attended the meeting. Had he bugged the room? Stitch shuddered at the thought.

_"__They are outside of our universe, our technology is nowhere near capable of replicating that feat, perhaps the alien technology is but even then…the multiverse is vast and without specific vibrational frequencies we will NEVER find them so it is a lost cause in itself."_

"W-what are you saying then!" another associate finally spoke up, other than Kiba, Stitch, Freyr, or Bofoi.

_"__Simple, abandon the heroes, they are a lost cause and a waste of money. Before I would have agreed to help since those useless fools were one of the world's only defense against threats, but now even that is no longer true."_

"But one of the heroes missing is your protégé, Child Emperor!" Stitch roared, "You wouldn't-"

_"__Don't presume to know what I would or would not do Stitch, it is indeed unfortunate that Child Emperor will be lost, but such is life, there will be others with that level of intellect…one day"_

"B-but…TATSUMAKI! Yes, Tatsumaki, you can't deny HER importance can you!" Stitch snapped, leaving his seat to insult the heartless man that spoke to him through a terrifying death machine. The associates murmured support at the statement. Perhaps they weren't as heartless as Stitch had originally thought, or perhaps they were selfish enough to want Tatsumaki's power on their side, either way he wouldn't question it.

_"__Indeed Tatsumaki is quite the factor, her mere existence is enough to reduce the crime rate to a stunning 5% but you must admit with her collateral damage is an understatement, she is an arrogant child who cannot be controlled and brings as many problems as she does solutions" _

Stitch sat down gritting his teeth, this was awful, downright UNLAWFUL.

"What about the public out lash?" another associate, a older man who had joined when Stitch himself had, he didn't even know the guy's name yet he thanked God he existed, "The public won't be happy with our decision"

_"__Are they ever? You Hero Association higher ups are good at twisting the truth and adding lies to manipulate them so this should be easy enough to cover up"_

Easy enough? Cover up the disappearance of the brunt of humanity's protection? Stitch was barely breathing from raw rage.

"Indeed, we can simply issue a public statement that all the heroes involved have died, unfortunately, and then use that momentum to push the release of the Enforcers" Kiba said, writing on his notepad.

They talk about the Heroes who protect them with vigor as if they are disposable _items_, thrown away once they are deemed unnecessary.

"All things considered, perhaps this is a god send?" Kiba asked, causing shocked whispers to go between associates, "Once we replaced the Heroes with Enforcers, how were we going to control these powerhouses without SOME collateral damage, now they can serve their kind one last time, pushing the release of a new kind of defender, heroes even in death!"

Stitch snapped.

"THEY COULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

_"__A moot point, they might as well be dead to us. , your idea is brilliant, but perhaps we can put up the pretense of investigating the situation for a while, at least until the Enforcers are ready for mass production in a week or so"_

Kiba nodded, ignoring Stitch completely.

"Sure thing Bofoi, oh wait…we need to vote on this right? All in favor of the Enforcers who shall protect the people and for allowing the Heroes to die without desecrating their names with a vain attempt to save them click the check mark"

The main screen in the room changed to show the percentage tally of 45% to 55% (for/against). Kiba clicked his tongue and sighed.

"To be expected…ya'll wanna know something?" Kiba asked, drinking the glass of water that had been provided, "Since the moment I got in the Association I started digging up dirt on all of you, so if ya DON'T side with this movement…well…sometimes my servers are prone to being hacked, and all that nasty info could become public knowledge!"

Kiba gasped sarcastically, "Wouldn't want that would we?"

Almost immediately the percentage changed to 90% to 10%

Cowards…the lot of them

Kiba stared intensely at Freyr, the deciding vote for the 95% majority clause that Kiba wished to invoke.

"You know exactly what I got on you Freyr, pretty sure you don't want that skeleton dragged out of the closet"

Freyr sighed and turned to Stitch, eyes full of regret.

"Sorry about this Stitch"

With a tap of a button, the braves Heroes were Damned by the organization they had followed and listen too for years.

Kiba smiled, a truly horrific sight on the fat man, one that Stitch was all too eager to remove from his ugly face…one day.

The Enforcer retraced its arsenal of weapons, which had just been pointing everywhere until then, a terrifying though yet again, before the massive monstrosity of a being stalked out.

"Well…that's that, I got places to be and things to see" Kiba sighed, walking away.

"As do I, away from you and anything that is not your face Kiba" Freyr scowled, pushing up his glasses and walking away. Stitch's respect for the man grew despite what had just happened.

"As do I" Stitch responded, looking around at the now slightly guilty looking men and women around him, "Good day to you all"

Not

Things would only get worse and worse, until the world was a playground for the likes of Kiba and Bofoi.

Kiba shrugged as the two men walked past him.

"Cold…" He chuckled before following them out the door.

The remaining members sat still for a time.

"They know that there was more stuff on the agenda right?" McCoy said after a moment of silence, the eye patched man had been completely silent through the exchange.

"That can wait, shit just went down and it's like some television show in here now" huffed the older man that had commented on publicity earlier, "I'm too old for this kinda thing"

Everyone in the room decided to order some alcohol…

To calm their nerves.

Yet it didn't stop the feeling they felt…the feeling of a storm brewing.

A very vile storm indeed.

**Child Emperor – Whale Island – Post Zero Hour/Pre 2011 anime beginning:**

A beautiful hill was said to exist on Whale Island.

According to the local legends, flowers not found anywhere else on the continent bloomed on this legendary hill once a decade, a sight that had brought much tourism to the small isle. Yet this was not the all that made the hill side so beautiful, the grass was a dazzling vermillion and not a single weed seemed to dare grow and leach away the beauty. Some even speculated a deity of some sort had blessed the land.

Naturally this made it a prime location for weddings, celebrations, and all other sorts of celebrations.

That was until Child Emperor arrived.

Now, one cannot really hold Child Emperor responsible for this, after all he certainly didn't want to be abducted by paranormal lightning and transported to an alien dimension.

But life be like that sometimes.

With a flash of cyan, Child Emperor was place on the hill. The energy from the blast proceeded to vaporize the rare and abundant flowers that had once been the treasure of Whale Island. Yet this was not what was on the S Class Heroes mind.

He had more important things to deal with.

For starters, what the HELL had just happened?

One minute the child prodigy had been drinking a juice box, working on homework for cram school, all while tinkering on a pet project of his before a sudden burst of strange lightning seemed to transport him to a unfamiliar land without his consent.

_'__Calm down, calm down, panicking has never helped anyone…ever' _Child Emperor told himself as he began to now calmly analyze the situation that the universe had oh so generously placed him in.

_'__Start with the facts! Facts are simply statements that cannot be wrong despite a unforeseen circumstance' _The child hero thought, _'I KNOW that I was working on the Tin Man before hearing a strange noise, similar to that of lightning before I was 'taken' by a strange electrical phenomenon. Strange…I checked the sky earlier, and it was perfectly clear, and even if it hadn't been, how did I get hit by lightning INSIDE my own house? Stranger yet, why did I heard the thunder before I saw the lightning? Light is faster than sound, so I should have seen it before I heard it!'_

Pouting as the boy realized that the answer would not be coming to him anytime soon, the child genius decided to begin to adapt to whatever new environment he was in and hopefully find a way to contact the Hero Association.

The boy finally decided to stop thinking and looked around to survey his surroundings.

His first thoughts were…

_'__What a dump'_

All he could see was thrown up dirt and singed grass along with the smell of fire. Whoever managed this place had truly done an awful job. The S Class Hero then looked around to see what appeared to be a circle of burnt grass and slightly misplaced dirt and came to the conclusion HE had been responsible for the mangling of the once luscious environment.

He shrugged, collateral damage was to be expected in the line of Hero Duty.

Child Emperor sighed before checking to make sure his backpack was safe, which it was (Thank God!) wearing it all the time appeared to have paid off after all. After checking his backpack, the boy pressed a button on his watch causing robotic limbs to unleash themselves from the backpack and raise the small hero up from the ground by about two feet. The overall figure sort of resembled some form of mechanical spider child.

With this satisfying solution to fatigue from exploring, the S Class Prodigy moved forward, having detected moving water with his watch.

_'__Moving water means civilization, and civilization means people' _Child Emperor thought to no one in particular. Because you don't think things to people…unless there is a telepath in the vicinity.

As the boy stalked near the edge of river, he decided to continue his analysis of his situation and now begin to theorize about the predicament he was in.

_'__There are a few theories that I can come up with it right off the bat' _the boy though, taking out a piece of candy, unwrapping it, and then promptly tossing it into his mouth to chew._ 'I could be dreaming…'_

The child pinched himself, only to find the world still very much there, to his disappointment.

_'__Ah well, there goes the easy way out of all this…' _

_'__Theory number two, I've been exposed to some strange toxin from the modifications to the Tin Man' _

This theory seemed to hold more water than the first, though it was far too spotty for the likes of the Child Emperor. First off, the chemicals that he had been working with should not induce such a reaction, so another theory bites the dust.

_'__Theory number three, I've been put into some sort of VR simulation, like the one that Metal Knight was designing for interrogation purposes'_

Child Emperor wouldn't put it past Doctor Bofoi to put him in a VR simulation without his consent but while far more likely than the other two theories, yet it was just as wrong. Despite mimicking reality extremely accurately, there was always that feeling of something OFF or simply something that wasn't REAL about VR, despite Metal Knight's best efforts, so unless Metal Knight pulled off a miracle and decided to re-invest himself in a lost cause (which wasn't too unlikely actually, but still…).

Finally, the theory that left everything the child prodigy knew about physics and reality in the wind…

_'__I've been transported to another world…or dimension' _

The least probably theory of course, but to quote one Mr. Sherlock Holmes

_"__When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth"_

"My life is seriously messed up" Child Emperor sighed, but once again Mr. Sherlock had impeccable logic that simply couldn't be refuted.

For the moment, Child Emperor decided to accept this theory as the truth for now, at least until more information was available.

The boy suddenly looked around, having realized that while processing his situation he had wandered deep into a forested region, trees towering in every direction, and the river now long gone.

_'__Damn' _the boy cursed, he had screwed up…monumentally. At this rate he would have to backtrack, meaning time wasted, time that could have been used for something far more productive than wandering around in the woods.

Things couldn't get worse at least.

"RAWR"

Child Emperor froze and slowly twisted his head back until he saw the cause of the sudden noise.

A small bear of some unknown species cutely attempted to scratch his robotic extensions with vigor. The sight was enough to make the S Class Hero chuckle at his momentary bout of terror.

That is until its mother arrived.

A massive beast several times taller than Child Emperor WITH his combat extensions. Thick brown fur with a yellow tinted underbelly, stretched around the beast's bulging muscles. The bear's claws were perfect crescents that could likely slice him to bits without much of an afterthought. So far it would seem to be just a 'large bear' but that wasn't the defining feature of this brown monstrosity. Its teeth were a disgusting shade of yellow with hints of white, though this was forgotten once one truly focused on the rows of razor sharp teeth and the hint of a pulse in the upper mouth indicated poison.

POISON…that was just overkill.

All factors considered, this bear was Threat Level Tiger surprisingly, considering most he had encountered were only Wolf.

_'__Shit' _cursed the boy, perhaps the child hero had been spending a bit too much time around the likes of Atomic Samurai who cursed rather vehemently. He was an S Class Hero, a lowly bear shouldn't have caught him off guard.

"RAWWWWR" The bear roared, a ghastly, primal sound which dwarfed the pathetic attempt of its spawn mere moments before. Then it decided to squash the little human filth. The smaller bear squealed and ran off leaving Child Emperor in the dust.

How rude!

The beast swung its arms up and smashed them down with great speed for a creature of its size. However, Child Emperor was a hero, so he instantly used his limbs to launch away while activating his Buzz Saws to slash its arms while he moved.

The attacks hit the bear, and the effects were immediate, a spray of blood emanating from the creature, though less than he had expected.

_'I'll have to gauge this creature's ability, I've faced far stronger foes than this trash, but it is still far superior to the bear's that I've encountered' _Child Emperor mused as the bear roared and retaliated with a flurry of swipes, almost disintegrating the tree behind Child Emperor as he leapt out of the way.

Nonetheless, Child Emperor continued to evade, despite his rather petite appearance…he was a S Class Hero and his robotic limbs allowed him great dexterity, agility, and reaction time to his opponents attacks. However currently its offensive capabilities were rather lacking.

His original analytics of the bear might have been an overestimate.

Despite its ferocious arsenal of weaponry, it was simply using raw strength and rage to try and defeat him, at his peak he would have been able to beat this with little effort. Sadly, he was still recovering from...Garou

The name brought back the memories that he had been repressing, the utter helplessness that he had felt as Garou annihilated the S Class Heroes. This brief pause allowed for one of the bear's attack to slam him backwards, though his robotic extensions helped cushion the blow.

_'__Ok, enough clowning around' _ Child Emperor thought, _'This thing isn't going to be of anymore worth to me'_

From Child Emperor backpack emerged an entire arsenal of weapons. Weapons of all varieties lashed out from knives to swords to guns to even CHAINSAWS. For Child Emperor's strength came not from overwhelming physical strength but his variety of gizmos and gadgets along with his own person versatility.

From this point on the tide of the battle changed. In fact, it wasn't even a battle anymore, it was a one sided massacre. Despite having left most of his powerful weaponry at home before his...abduction...his backpack alone still contained enough high tech gadgets that the monster of a creature before him was reduced into tiny little pieces of meat and a now became one GIANT fountain of blood.

_'Humph, that was a waste of time, though I do wonder what kind of bear that was' _Child Emperor though as his weapons retracted back, _'I'll admit, zoology isn't my specialty, but I've never heard of bear like this, it was strong for a bear, my mask probably would have put it at 120'_

As Child Emperor mused over the strange bear a shadow shot from behind him swinging a large object. Once more, the S Class Hero's reaction time kicked in and the robotic Buzz Saws slashed the weapon into pieces before a second arm hooked the attacker and slammed him into the ground, causing a small cloud of dust to obscure the figure.

Once said dust cleared, Child Emperor got a good look at who he his would be attacker was. A small boy, about his own age actually, dressed in a rather excessive amount of green, though he managed to pull off the look somehow. On his face was an angry expression, though it seemed to be a unnatural state for his face. Child Emperor surmised that the boy was usually a rather happy, clueless fellow and that he done something to warrant this anger.

"Let me go you jerk!" the boy in green growled, though it was more amusing than anything else.

"Why?" Child Emperor asked, "You just attacked me for no reason"

"I attacked you because you were dumb enough to come into the woods during the time a mother bear takes care of her young!"

_'Huh?' _Child Emperor thought, _'Mother bear, what does he...'_

And then it him.

The small bear that had rawr'd at him.

The almost feral look of the bear.

It hadn't been just trying to savagely maul him for the heck of it. It was just trying to protect its child. Now he just felt like a complete idiot, which was especially bad since he prided himself on being a child genius.

"Damn...sorry, I don't actually know where I am..." Child Emperor said.

Almost instantly the boy's face turned brighter, so his guess had been right this boy wasn't used to being angry.

"Ok, just don't do it again!" he declared, "And...maybe you can let me go?"

"Oh sorry!"

With that, the robotic limb retracted back into his backpack after letting the boy go.

"So what's your name" Child Emperor asked as the boy brushed the dirt of his green shorts.

"My name is Gon!" the boy chirped as he got up from the ground, "Gon Freecss, what's your name?"

"Most people call me Child Emperor, but you can call me Dotei"

"Ok Dotei, oh man you really messed up my fishing rod" Gon sighed as he picked up the 'weapon' he had swung at Child Emperor, now more lick a very cut up stick than anything else.

"I said I was sorry!"

"It's ok, I've got a spare" Gon replied, waving his hand, "First lets find the bear cub, without its mother it won't survive for too long. After than I'll see if I can help you find your way back to where ever you came from!"

"Really?" Dotei asked, baffled, "Why would you help me?"

"That's what friend do right? Help one another"

_'Does he already consider me his friend?' _Child Emperor thought as Gon scouted the tracks of the bear cubs and called Dotei over.

"If we follow these tracks we are SURE to find it!" Gon exclaimed, pumping his fist, "This is my first step towards becoming the greatest Hunter in the world!"

Child Emperor noticed the way he enunciated the H in Hunter, and decided that it was probably something important, like being a Hero in his own world, so he asked a rather obvious question.

"What's a Hunter?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A HUNTER IS!?" Gon hollered, "DO YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK?"

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the long disappearances! Travel has not been a ideal time for writing! But don't worry, I should be updating a bit more often. I originally didn't plan to do anything in the OPM Universe, but I decided to play a little bit with the corruption in the Hero Association and the big problem that is shown in the manga but hasn't yet really been deeply explained. During the Garou incident, the A Class's best and brightest tried to subdue Garou due to them feeling rather insignificant and unappreciated in the face of the S Class, so once again, now that the power houses are gone…perhaps some other heroes can step up to fight the good fight?_

_Anyway, I've probably made some people angry with nerfing Tatsumaki, and its probably how I phrased it, her nerfing isn't exactly a nerfing...you are just going to have to wait for the next chapter to see what I mean, she can still level cities with her power, but her ability to manipulate Nen Users is going to be a litte...off. So it isn't so much a 'nerf' as it is a change in the kind of foes she is facing, sorry for the misunderstanding._

_Also to answer XLord of NightmaresX, yes so far it isn't very original, but I suck at introductions, so the story will become more original (hopefully) starting next chapter. For the purposes of this story, the Chimera Ants will have existed the entire time, just slowly amassing their strength and killing in secret to gain power without the authorities catching on._

_Finally, yeah, the bear should NOT have been threat level Demon, I was basically half asleep at that point and I really didn't use my head to remember the chapter where a bear's power level was measured (by none other than Child Emperor himself) and was put at a simple 90 (I think it was 90, something lower than a hundred though for sure)._

_Sorry for the misunderstandings and mistakes on my part!_

_Sincerely,_

_Writey the Writer_


	3. Ch 2: Human Hunting X and X Sky Flashes

Hero X For X Fun

_Chapter 2: Human Hunting X and X Sky Flashes_

**All Characters belong to their respective franchises, One Punch Man or Hunter X Hunter. I own nothing…I'm a free loader.**

**This still trashy (but less trashy then my last version) plot belongs to me though...the parts that don't belong to OPM or HxH at least.**

**Author's Note: **_Welcome! So for another long update break, but it takes a bit to get into the writing mood! Chances are updates will be few and far between during the summer (I'm doing a lot of volunteering and online courses!) but whenever possible I will do my best to write!_

_Anyway...this story has had barely had any Saitama time…lets change that._

**Centauropede – NGL – Post Zero Hour:**

To put it simply, Squadron Leader Centauropede wasn't having a good day. And that was saying something. As a creature with the bottom of a horse and an upper body of a centipede, things cannot get worse. The constant teasing and demeaning would be soul destroying to anyone weak of heart.

Luckily Centauropede wasn't, yet that doesn't matter.

All the other teams had been finding human villages and annihilating them with extreme stealth and precision, while his team had yet to stumble upon even a SINGLE human in the three days that they had been searching the dense forests of NGL. Quitting wasn't an option, not only would he be embarrassed in front of the queen, he might very well be killed for such blatant failure.

The main problem that was plaguing the Squadron Leader was the whispers of dissent and mutiny that reached his ears. Dissent and mutiny were most definitely a bad thing. Centauropede began to rack his brain for some way, some miracle, that could save him from the grizzly fate currently awaiting him.

As these thoughts crossed through Centauropede's mind a flash of light split the darkening sky before a prompt shockwave and a sound that resembled lightning blew through the very forest. It appeared as if some heavenly angel had answered his prayers, whatever had happened could be the thing to present to the Queen to save his hide!

Centauropede turned around, trotting a small semi-circle before shouting,

"LISTEN UP SOLDIERS, WE WILL INVESTIGATE THE MYSTERIOUS SKY OBJECT, ANY HUMANS ENCOUNTERED WILL BE LESS IMPORTANT, AM I UNDERSTOOD!"

The swarm of semi-sentient ants answered in a cacophony of replies, as their different frequency voices built on one another to create a most horrible noise.

Centauropede winced slightly at the noise along with some of the more hearing sensitive Ants. He really had to teach them how to synchronize!

Shaking his head, Centauropede pointed one of his oversized talons and yelled a rather obvious command,

"FORWARD!"

**Saitama – NGL – Post Zero Hour:**

Saitama had been through some pretty weird stuff.

He had fought sentient, skimpily clothed fish monsters, aliens, and robots.

Being struck by lightning INSIDE a building and transported somewhere else was a new experience though, huh, another one of these 'new' experiences, strange how they seem to all be coming one after another like some kind of celestial dominos.

As he was…transported?...he felt the air change as he left whatever pocket dimension thing he had been in to find himself laying in the middle of a large crater inside of a small clearing in a forest. The trees were tall, but not tall enough to dwarf the bald hero completely, so hopefully he could find out where he was and perhaps some people.

Now Saitama was no idiot, but by no means was he a genius. He used his rather extensive knowledge of anime and manga to come to the conclusion that he had either been transported to another dimension full of hyper powered individuals for some strange reason or he had been sent back in time…or something.

It was curious how Saitama managed to reach the same conclusion as Child Emperor far quicker, yet with completely alien reasoning. Nonetheless the effect was the same, Saitama knew finding humanity wouldn't help him get back, at least not until he found some brainiac or another.

As Saitama pondered the rather precarious situation he found himself in, he heard a CRACK and then two somethings proceeded to fall on him.

These things were Rover and Black Sperm.

His unwanted posse of once over powered monsters who were now somewhat of a hindrance.

"Ow…" Black Sperm groaned as he held his…antenna...thing as Rover whined before both got off Saitama's chest.

Saitama sighed.

_'__I was kinda hoping I would have been free from these guys for a little while' _

"Hey boss…do you know where we are" Black Sperm asked, glancing around nervously, being transported to a discrete, unknown location was never a good thing after all.

"Nope" Saitama replied, his regular cartoonish smiling face plastered on his…face.

"Hey boss, where did King go?"

Saitama looked around and noticed that their friend (acquaintance? Who knows at this point) before shrugging.

"I'm sure he's fine"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA**" A raspy voice laughed, Saitama and Black Sperm turned around to see what appeared to be a bug connected to the body of a horse, "**How lucky am I? Just when I was running low on humans to sacrifice to Her Majesty I find one! Not to mention whatever that sky flash was!**"

Saitama wasn't really paying attention to the Chimera Ant Squadron Leader's words at that point, he was just too repulsed by the HIDEOUSNESS of the grotesque creature that was cackling in front of him.

"That is the ugliest monster I have ever seen!" He said out loud, "That's really saying something too, considering how many monsters I've beaten over the years…"

"**WHAT WAS THAT HUMAN SCUM!?**" The Squadron Leader known as Centauropede screamed, quite self-conscious about its looks.

"I don't know boss, the Monster Association had some pretty ugly monsters, but this guy is definitely in the top five" Black Sperm replied, also nauseated by the creature before him.

"Guess I'll have to take your word on it, but this guy sure is ugly" Saitama replied, his hands over his chin in a contemplative manner as he studied the creature he faced.

Black Sperm nodded in agreement…only to then realize that in his current powerless form, said monster could probably destroy him with ease, prompting the small monster to cautiously move behind Saitama.

"**LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK EGG HEAD!**" Centauropede sneered, instantly underestimating Saitama based on his bland looks and lazy demeanor.

Saitama's eye twitched with barely contained rage, his baldness was a rather…_sensitive _topic for the professional hero.

"**A weakling like you will not be fit for feeding to the Queen!**" Centauropede cockily announced, confidently galloping towards Saitama, claw like pincers arched out ready to bisect the hero as he began to charge.

Saitama stood still as the horse-insect hybrid drew nearer and nearer, his classic cartoon face still present as he picked his ear with his pinky finger.

As Centauropede charged the nonchalant hero, the Chimera Ant troops gathered around the impact crater made by the Pro-Hero's arrival.

"**Let's watch Centauropede-sama crush this measly little human!**" The Squadron Leader's second in command, Akyo, squealed as her 'fearless' leader charged his bald foe.

"**Pssht, anyone of use coulda handled that baldy, that face is the sign of a weakling**" A large hulking mass who had been simply dubbed by the group as 'Brawn' scoffed, "**Even that weakling of a leader Centauropee can beat 'im**"

"**It's CentauropeDe-sama!**" growled Akyo, enunciating the D in particular, her hyena like form quivering with anger "**Your blatant disrespect will not be tolerated foolish barbarian**"

Brawn growled lowly at the jab.

**Centauropede- Crater – In the midst of charging:**

Centauropede had started out charging quite confidently, but this feeling of self-worth quickly faded as the bald buffoon he faced remained unchanged as he approached.

In previous villages before his little…_dry spell_…even the fiercest of warriors would be shaking in trepidation of the coming clash with a _monster _as the human so put it, but for some reason this human decided he would be the exception to that rule, staring blankly at a passing butterfly that had landed on his nose.

This further enraged the Chimera Ant, one could even consider it the straw that broke the hump of the camel. For the last week or so, he had been carrying the stress of finding NO food for his queen, whispers of mutiny, and now some walking egg from KING know where was ignoring him like he had better things to do!

Screaming a guttural war cry that launched nearby birds into flight, along with the butterfly that had been resting on Saitama's nose, confusing the hero as Centauropede grinned in satisfaction as his bladed pincers slammed into the bald man's head with intense speed and vigor.

Centauropede galloped a little bit past the hero, admiring the spray of blue blood that splattered through the air.

Wait…

Blue blood?

It had been a while since his last human killing, but he was quite sure human blood was a dark red! Maybe this human was somehow different? Pushing the thought away, Centauropede decided to feast on his meal, since the bald human would be utterly worthless to his queen even as an appetizer only to realize he had oddly lost sensation in his arm.

Tilting his head to look to his side, the Squadron Leader screamed…

Like a little girl…or boy (its 2019 people)

Where his magnificent Centipede arm had once been only a twitching bicep now greeted him, pouring out his blue ichor and worse…

The bald man was completely unharmed, staring idly at the butterfly.

"**Oh no!**" Akyo screamed, having seen her beloved Squadron Leader lose his arm, "**Centauropede-sama has been grievously injured! We must go help!**"

With that Akyo burst forward, her lithe fox like form allowing her speed of movement unmatched in the Squadron. As the rest of the troops began to move forward, Brawn held his hand up.

"**I think that this bald bastard might rid us of two problems…**" Brawn smiled, as a simple solution to all his problems presented itself in the visage of a bald, rather weak looking figure.

Centauropede in the meantime had completely lost what remaining sanity he had left and lifted his still intact left arm to make another run. As he swung downwards with all the might he had, a blood thirsty grin plastered on his face.

Which promptly morphed into terror as Saitama lifted a single finger and caught the blade and ended the attack's momentum. A cold chill seemed to drift through the air, a dark, overwhelming pressure weighed down on him…this was something beyond comprehension…a primal instinct in the back of Centauropede's mind that screamed for him to run away or beg for mercy.

"Normally…I'm a pretty laid back guy, but even I'm gonna get pretty irritated if some bug-horse just tried to kill me twice in two minutes" Saitama said promptly, his eyes as disinterested as ever, but that mysterious pressure remained, choking Centauropede.

"Anyway…I'm a hero…so it's my job to kill monsters" Saitama leaned in closer, "And I'm looking at one right now"

In a rather hopeless attempt Centauropede attempted to move back, pulling on his arm to try and flee. Only to be grabbed by Saitama's left hand and held in place.

**DEATH**

_'__**So this is what it feels like…yes…I remember this…the feeling of being DOMINATED by a superior creature…being torn apart like an insect**__' _Centauropede pondered as the bald hero lazily pulled his red gloved fist back.

_'__**How humbling…to be so completely crushed once more, I wonder if the King will be strong enough to beat this thing, oh well…**__'_

It could be argued that Centauropede had wimped out and not tried to prevent his death, but the Chimera Ant's instincts had told him it was hopeless, and he had accepted his death, however meaningless it maybe.

The Hero's fist was rocket in front of Centauropede, stopping just before hitting his face. The mere air pressure alone was enough to instantly disintegrate Centauropede's insect upper body, his lower body promptly disintegrated from the raw physical strength and air pressure of the punch. The ground cracked shaking the entire forest, to the point where a massive creature in an underground nest could even feel the vibrations.

Akyo screamed a raw scream, flinging herself at the bald human who had so callously killed her hero. As her hyena claws extending, ready to massacre her foe. Only to be slapped into oblivion by a surprised Saitama.

**3****rd**** Person – NGL – Post-Slapping:**

_'__Who was that?' _Saitama thought, rather confused at the thought of being attacked by someone, and also slightly worried that he might have killed an innocent person. He shrugged it off though, since becoming a hero he had learned that sometimes collateral damage was unavoidable, such as giant corpses falling on cities and crushing people.

In the distance Brawn watched the event with slightly widened eyes. The Bull like Chimera Ant was not the sharpest of tools in the shed, more like a rusted, broken pocket knife, but even he had enough brains to understand that this was not a fight he could win. While he may proclaim that Centauropede and Akyo were weak and worthless, but in reality he had to grudgingly admit their effectiveness in combat.

To see them destroyed so easily and nonchalantly was quite terrifying.

_'__**Screw the Queen, I need to think of a way to survive this!**__' _Brawn thought as he began to think of a way out of the conundrum.

"You there"

Brawn looked towards the bald hero in surprise, he was staring RIGHT WHERE THEY WERE HIDING.

"It's rude to spy on people, ya know?"

"**Men get ready to-**"

Brawn looked back to see his moderate sized Squad running away in fear.

"**RUN, THAT BALD BASTARD IS JUST TOO MUCH!**" A Chimera Ant yelled as it jumped into a river.

"**I AIN'T GONNA DIE TODAY**" Another Chimera Ant cried as it ran into the forest, hoping to lose the bald monster in the thickness of the forestry.

Brawn sighed as he had a mental breakdown, which was rather extraordinary considering the rather minute size of his brain.

_'__**Just got stall long enough to find a way to catch him-**__'_

Brawn turned to take a look at the caped menace only to gape in horror.

"Found you"

The Baldy was right in front of him.

_'__**H-how did he get in front of me?**__' _Brawn began to perspire as his survival instincts told him to run away, far, far away from this…_thing_, _'__**How can something like this exist**__'_

"Do I need to punch you too?" Saitama asked, rather aggravated at the monster that just kept staring at him like a fish out of water.

"**N-no no need for that!**" Brawn managed to spit out as he began to think of a way to escape his horrible little problem.

"Oh alright then"

_'__**Huh?**__'_

"**You…aren't going to kill me?**" Brawn asked, completely stupefied (as if he could get dumber)

"Nope…I need someone to take me to this…erm…Queen Monster?"

_'__**He wants to go to the Queen**__' _Brawn thought, more confused than before he began to smile, _'__**I can just let Her Majesty and the other Squadron Leaders take him out, while getting the credit!**__'_

"**Follow me…you might wanna get those weaklings who were hiding behind you earlier**" Brawn said as he waited for the bald man to go after his 'pets'.

"Oh…yeah…them, alright then" With that the bald man turned and almost _blinked _out of existence only to appear next to his two companions instantly.

**With Saitama:**

Saitama quickly got Black Sperm and Rover (As much as he could explain to a dog at least).

"Why do you want to go to the _human eating _Queen Monster boss?" Black Sperm growled, abhorred at the thought of even STRONGER monsters, though he was confident his boss could defeat his foes. He was concerned that a random monster would pick him or Rover off while Saitama was distracted…which happens quite often.

"I'm a hero, and if there is some Monster Queen thingy, then it's kinda my duty to go and make it stop" Saitama said, his face turning serious, "A Hero has to protect everyone, regardless of the dimension"

"Huh?" Black Sperm asked for he had no reached the same conclusion as Saitama had (Though the Caped Baldy had used his vast knowledge of Manga and Anime to come to this conclusion.)

"Ok then…boss" Black Sperm sulked, his boss's words were law after all.

"Ready to go Bull man"

"**My name is Brawn, baldy**" Brawn mumbled, though it was heard by the super-human entity.

"Ok Brawn, my name is Saitama…" The Caped Baldy answered, his eye twitching at the indignation of being called baldy.

Brawn grunted, despite having decided Saitama was just too strong for his like didn't mean he liked the bastard.

"**Follow me**"

And with that Saitama followed the mysterious Bull Chimera Ant into the depths of the forest.

**Chimera Ant Nest:**

What no one could have possibly known is that the minute that Saitama, Child Emperor, and all the other unmentioned heroes arrived, the dimension itself began to re-work the very fabric of their being in order to keep balance and stop itself from imploding. In the process, the heroes gained the ability knowns as Nen.

While it was still dormant, they now were able to be detected by Nen techniques such as En. Even while dormant, 'Aura' still was noticeable, allowing Nen Masters to pick students based on their potential in Nen Usage.

Child Emperor had invoked a decent amount of Nen, a kind comparable to the one in a million that were Gon and Killua, his dormant powers curling around him in a light, protective shield but nothing too major until it was unlocked.

Saitama on the other hand…

He was one of a kind…one in a universe one might even say, for never would be another with such a vast, limitless pit of Nen. A limitless power that was so vast, that even when dormant it spread across the continents and across the seas, breaking rocks and changing weather, though in its current state only a specific few could sense this power and begin to fear it.

One: An old chairman in charge of an organization that vaguely resembled the Hero Association, though a bit more 'hands-off'. He promptly considered the power and smiled at the thought of a possible successor

Two: An insectoid queen who was devouring humans to help speed along the growth of the King

Three: The leader of a gang of notorious gang of thieves who promptly considered the strange, intoxicating power and its potential…before ignoring it, it wouldn't affect his plans for the short term…but it would have to be addressed sooner or later.

Four: A man that resembled Gon quite a bit, walking through a dense patch of wilderness. The power caused him to shudder as he continued on his journey, the foreboding power on his mind constantly.

Five: A magician who dressed like a clown who was promptly decapitating the leader of a group of ruffians who had though robbing him was a good idea. He felt this power, began licking his lips and groaning in a rather suggestive manner before running off in a pointless attempt to find the source.

The final one was the most important though. Born from the Insectoid Queen mentioned earlier, it was created to protect the future king. It reacted the most prominently to this powerful Aura,absorbing it and a phenomenal rate and its growth spontaneously increased, surpassing its original potential should it have hatched naturally. With a crack, the egg container began to break apart as Neferpitou's cat eyes gazed into the chamber where she was kept for the first time in her life, a strange alien power in her veins and the deep desire to test her strength...

And find a sale for cheap vegetables.

Strange considering she had yet to figure what the words 'sale', 'vegetable', and 'cheap' meant.

**End of Chapter:**

_Sorry that this chapter is so short! I have band camp coming up next week (sadly) so updating might take a bit! Next chapter will probably be LONGER than usual, please tell me if there is anything wrong with this chapter, your compliments and constructive criticism help me grow as a writer! Thank you! Please review, follow, or favorite!_

_I just couldn't wait for Neferpitou!_

_And for a bit of change of a pace…a slight Omake._

**Hisoka's Fun Time Galore! Omake #1: Honor Amongst Clowns**

Kurotsuchi Mayuri coughed up a little smoke as he saw his interdimensional wormhole generator burst into a glorious inferno of flames.

Once again, he fell short of Kisuke Urahara

Cursing everything and screaming at Nemu before he managed to calm himself down.

_'__These things happen sometimes Great One' _He thought to himself.

As he used a lesser known kido of …gag…_Urahara's_…creation he caused the fire to disappear before he decided to salvage what he could from his device.

"My, my, what a display, quite splendid indeed" a voice called out from the device.

Kurotsuchi turned to see a man standing on the platform where the rift was supposed to appear.

He immediately figured out what happened, instead of creating a rift, a being from another dimension was pulled into THIS dimension! How splendid!

He was about to plan on capturing and dissecting the poor fellow who had the misfortune of being summoned only to stop once he saw the man's outfit.

He wore a strange armour with card symbols on the shoulder blades, card symbols tattooed on his cheeks and dark pink hair, an amoral grin on his face.

It was like looking in a mirror that turned one's hair pink and rearranged some features while also making one extremely pale…ok maybe not THAT much like a mirror…but you get what I mean!

The two clown like being stared at one another.

Nemu, now a child after the events of the Quincy Invasion, walked up to her father before asking loudly.

"Shall I incapacitate him so you may dissect him Father?"

"Feel free to try, I do need to stretch my muscles" Hisoka said, making an effort to stretch his arms while flashing a grin.

"Normally… I would say 'Yes', but…I can't dissect a man with such impeccable fashion sense" Kurotsuchi said, shaking his head, "What is your name?"

"My name is Hisoka Morow, and your sense of fashion is quite incredible as well…" Hisoka said, gazing at the mad scientist's outfit, "Would be a shame to kill such a fashionable person, oh yes, where are my manners, who are YOU?"

"I am Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri of the Twelfth Division, we special in technology and research."

"Well Mr. Kurotsuchi, mind telling me where I can find someone who is strong and loves to fight."

A loud explosion ricocheted through the building as in the distance one could hear a maniacal Kenpachi Zaraki chasing an orange haired boy with two blades.

Mayuri pointed to a massive hole in the wall which revealed the laughing maniac

Hisoka nodded before taking his leave.

Nemu stared for a while along with Kurotsuchi-taicho before the latter shrugged and went back to salvaging his machine.

Nemu sighed internally, _'This is going to be such a pain to explain'_

**Omake #1 End**


	4. Ch 3: Revelations X and X Reactions

Hero X For X Fun

_Chapter 3: Revelations X and X Reactions!_

**All Characters belong to their respective franchises, One Punch Man or Hunter X Hunter. I own nothing…I'm a free loader.**

**This still trashy (but less trashy then my last version) plot belongs to me though...the parts that don't belong to OPM or HxH at least.**

**Author's Note: **_Hopefully you guys are pleased at the fast update! This will be a FULL length chapter!_

_First off, for the sake of convenience I am making Neferpitou female, because that's what I always thought she was!_

_To answer Max Moreno's question, Neferpitou will sense something FAMILIAR about him and attempt to fight him (somewhat) but nothing like a father-daughter situation, his Aura just happened to hasten her birthing process and give her a power increase. This was merely an excuse for me to hasten the development of the Royal Guard and the King (Butterfly Effect!) and get the ball rolling. _

_I am still considering how the other Royal Guards will be affected… _

_There is one more 'main' character to be introduced along with a few glimpses every now and then at where our beloved OPM characters are!_

**King – NGL (Near Chimera Ant Lair) – Post Zero Hour:**

It was the best of times…it was the worst of times…

Well more of the latter than the former for King

The 'Strongest Man' had been playing video games with Saitama only for a flash of lightning to interrupt and take him to what he believed was an alternate universe, for he too was a wide reader of manga and anime alike.

All in all, King had been extremely lucky in landing where he had. Having the physical strength of an _average human _the impact that Child Emperor and Saitama arrived in would have broken many of his bones and possibly would have caused internal damage. Instead of this, he had fallen into a rather soft tree before plopping into a small pond.

Once the thought of eminent danger left his mind, he truly began to panic. In manga, something was always wrong with the alternate universe, perhaps several super powered individuals or some brutal dictatorship, so the protagonist's powers were used to help change the world for the better. The problem was that King was a _normal human_ he didn't HAVE super powers or some incredibly overpowered martial arts technique.

This meant that there was only one role left for him to play…

The comedic support.

No true anime is complete without that one (or more) person(s) that continually either mess up, or remain unscathed through sheer luck and the density of their fellow characters. King belongs to the latter group of course (need this be said?)

As King pondered his horrible situation, he balled up, knees under his chin as very Heroic thoughts ran through his mind such as,_ 'I'm gonna die! Oh god! I'm gonna be ripped apart and eaten or enslaved by Goblins or Orcs!' _

He continued to panic internally before a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

King's heart flat lined for a moment, this was the part in the movies where the murderer turned up and killed him! He was the helpless maiden! At the very least he couldn't die like this! So King did the thing he always did when he faced a problem.

He started bullshitting his way out of it.

"If you wish to live…take off your hand from my shoulder" King said, his voice calm and concentrated…somehow, despite his internal meltdown. How lucky he was that his pants were already completely soaked!

"Easy King, it's just me" A voice said as the hand was retracted.

As the S Class Hero turned around he looked in surprise (On the inside at least) at Amai Mask!

The pop star of a hero stood with confidence, his hair gently flowing in the slight breeze that permeated the area, his arrogant smirk almost permanently on his face, a hero who would not hesitate to absolutely RUIN King's life if he found what a fraud he was.

Did God hate him to deserve such a fate? King decided silence was the best course, even HE couldn't mess anything up if he was completely silent!

"Ah, good instincts, being on guard in unfamiliar territory is always a good idea" Amai Mask chuckled, holding his hands up, "What good luck that the first person I find in this wretched place would be you, one of the S Class Heroes I can truly respect!"

King nodded, nodding would not show the intense panic that was running through the S Class Hero's mind.

"Ah, pardon me for talking so much, tell me King…" Amai Mask moved closer, looking slightly up into the taller man's eyes, "Where do you think we are?"

"What do you mean Amai Mask?"

"I mean, where are we now" Amai Mask asked, his trademark smile on his annoyingly handsome face, "I for one, was not in a smelly jungle a few minutes ago and I'm going to hazard a guess a say that neither were you. This means that we were transported here, the how is beyond us at this point but the where may not be"

Well shit

It appeared that the idol was not only handsome and powerful, he just had to be smart too!

_'__You can do this King! This isn't the first time you've managed to bullshit your way out of a precarious situation'_

"I do not believe we are in our own world anymore…"

Amai Mask looked surprised at this statement from the stoic King.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

_'__I can't tell him that this is the first law of fanfiction, mangas, or animes! Think King!'_

"These trees…" King began, tapping his fist against the massive tree next to him, "Are not native to our world, they resembled the oak found near City B, yet these are far larger and have a far darker tinting then the oaks found in our world"

Amai Mask pondered this for a moment

"Still doesn't seem like enough to jump to 'alternate dimension' does it?" The pop idol asked, his eyes narrowing skeptically, "Seems a bit farfetched don't you think?"

_'__Dammit! He has a point!'_

"Well look at the those mountains in the distance" King proceeded to direct Amai Mask's attention to the large mountain range in the distance, "Our world has very few mountains in general, but those are distinctive and would be well known, yet I have never seen mountains such as those in our world despite all my hero work"

Amai Mask nodded, finally accepting the theory much to King's relief.

_'__He bought it!'_

"You know I always though you were only powerful due to your phenomenal strength, but it appears that you are also quite perceptive"

_'__Oh no…he has high expectations now! WHY?!' _

"Well we should get moving, I'd rather not stay to find out to see how I would fair against this world's monsters, if they have them, until I'm informed"

King agreed before scampering behind the graceful popstar.

"When I came here that sad excuse for an S Class Hero, Metal Bat, was taken along so I suppose we _should _do the right thing and save him…" Amai Mask sighed, despite his attitude, he WAS a hero deep, deep down.

King nodded while internally screaming about his most horrible luck and wondering the most taboo thought possible.

_'__How can this possibly get worse?'_

What neither noticed was a cheetah like monster that stood upright grinning furiously before disappearing in a flash of speed to report his findings of the scary man and the pretty boy.

Alas it seemed that Fate was a most cruel mistress to the great Hero known as King.

**Child Emperor – Whale Island – Post-Bear Battle**

The S Class Prodigy had taken a liking to Gon.

Despite being a rather foolish child in some ways, Child Emperor agreed that it was he himself that had erred and though Gon may have taken a rather…_violent _method of punishment, it was at least understandable.

His strength was nothing to scoff at, in terms of pure athletic ability he easily surpassed the child prodigy in every way, and he was by no means dumb. None the less, he was sure he could beat his new friend easily should the need ever arise.

"Anyway when did you come here? And from where?" The curious boy asked, "I know just about everybody on this island but I don't know you, a kid my age!"

"I'm not really sure" Dotei lied, truthfully explaining you were basically an _alien _was too farfetched for a new associate, so instead he decided to lie with the classic amnesia tactic, "I can remember some things from my past, like that I'm a prodigy, but I don't know where I came from or which people know me"

Gon turned around and yelled as loud as he could,

"DON'T WORRY NEW FRIEND, I'LL HELP YOU REGAIN YOUR MEMORIES"

Damn…now he felt guilty manipulating the kid like this, but sometime you just have to do what you got to do in order to survive in an alien dimension.

"Heh, thanks Gon"

The two travelled in silence, blissfully unaware of all the trouble that would soon be surround the two.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note: **_I know, I know, it's a REALLY short chapter, but I am planning on making the chapters a bit shorter (not this bad but like 4000 to 5000 so it's easier for me to write, also I am going to be making a few updates where it will be simply questions on where YOU the AUDIENCE would like this story to go! Cause I'm really just back to making it up as I go with a very basic frame and I don't want this to be a fanfic that I regretted writing! Till next time_

_(Read my Rosario + Vampire X Bleach fanfic too, it's what I've been using to test out some new ideas! It's called Rosario +…Ulquiorra?)_


	5. Ch 4: A X Bald X Move Indeed

Hero X For X Fun

_Chapter 4: A X Bald X Move Indeed…_

**All Characters belong to their respective franchises, One Punch Man or Hunter X Hunter. I own nothing…I'm a free loader.**

**This still trashy (but less trashy then my last version) plot belongs to me though...the parts that don't belong to OPM or HxH at least.**

**Author's Note: **_I know I said the whole 'I'm going to ask questions stuff' and that IS coming, but I felt like that last chapter was kind of a letdown so here is a NORMAL sized chapter as an apology!_

_Sorry for the late update, but school starting really kills all the time you have especially stupid marching band! I WASN'T BUILT FOR PHYSICAL ACTIVITY!_

_Also, __**Jack **__what you said is quite true, the reason why there have been many POV changes is to introduce what happened to the characters, in the coming chapters it will be focusing primarily on Saitama, Child Emperor and maybe King or Garou every now and then. The end of every chapter will feature a random character and what they are doing at the current time! Also from now on, I will try and keep things chronologically accurate, no more random time skipping! Thank you for all the kind reviews!_

_Damn, my Bleach X One Punch Man one-shot was surprisingly popular and well received, I expected it to get like maybe a review or two and like 3 or 4 favorites/follows but due to popular demand I will be making a few 'reactions' and interesting incidents (Kenpachi is itching for a good fight…he doesn't know what's coming though!)_

_Sorry for all the wait though guys, I just finished watching Mob Psycho 100 (AMAZING!) and Your Lie in April (That one pulled at my heartstrings), hopefully looking at more of One's work will help me keep the tone light and humorous!_

_Anyway, let the story begin_

* * *

Saitama was bored, incredibly so.

When the large monster had said he would take him to his Queen, the bald hero had been expecting a grand palace filled to the prim with free food samples and complimentary coupons, but instead he got to go down into some kind of underground NEST.

And anyone who watches anime or reads manga knows that there is never good food or coupons down a deep underground lair that smells like rotting flesh.

But, he had agreed, and a hero keeps his word! So Saitama trudged on, despite his growing displeasure at his situation.

The bald A Class Hero turned to ask the large monster that had brought him there, Brown…Brawg maybe? It didn't really matter anyway.

"So this insect lady is the Queen of what exactly?"

"**She is simply the Queen**" Brawn answered with a huff, imagining the treasures.

"Yeah, but a Queen needs land and territory right, otherwise your just a weirdo saying you're a Queen or King"

Despite Saitama's general denseness and often borderline stupid musings, this was indeed true which in turn caused Brawn, for a brief moment, to question why they had a Queen. Why couldn't they be a constitutional democracy where the lower ants such as himself could stand as equals with the likes of the Royal Guard, the Queen and the King? Then whatever neurons were processing this idea fried from the strain and Brawn's brief enlightenment ended, he was back to being an idiot.

"**She is the Queen because she is the Queen**" Brawn replied, despite the fact that this offered no important information.

"Ah, well, I got a C in World Governments so I can't really judge" Saitama said with a shrug, looking down to see the cowering Black Sperm and painfully oblivious Rover following close behind him, and by close, it meant they were less than half a foot away from his legs.

"Pssht, Boss" Black Sperm whispered as he tapped Saitama's leg, "This place gives me the creeps, let's get out of here before they try to eat us or something!"

"First of all, I don't think they will try to eat us…well it's not like they CAN eat me, second its rude to just disappear when the ruler of a bunch of…Ehm…things…offers to have you for dinner!"

"Yeah boss, but by 'having' us for dinner doesn't that mean we ARE the dinner?"

"…"

Saitama pondered the idea and began weighing the positives and negatives. On one side there was a chance they were going to try and eat him, on the other was free food. In the end the thrifty side of the bald hero for fun won over.

"It'll be fine!"

"Ok boss" Black Sperm said with a gulp.

"You, are these three food for the growing King?" A new voice entering the conversation.

Saitama and his two pet/companions gazed at the new intruder. It looked mainly like a rather thin woman with cat ears and a tail, but the most prominent feature was definitely the psychotic glaze in her eyes that seemed to promise death and destruction.

Black Sperm was sure that this lady was Disaster Level Demon at the very least, though in terms of ability and fighting prowess he'd rate her at least Dragon.

Brawn wasn't the best at figuring out who was stronger than him, a trait that caused him to butt heads with his Squadron Leader often, but even to someone was mentally defunct as him could feel his primal instincts screaming at him to **submit **to this superior being. Someone this much stronger than even the Squadron Leaders and Queen must be…a member of the Royal Guard.

"**Y-yes, I have brought them for the Queen to devour!**" Brawn stuttered, "**I believed it would be a great way to induct myself as the new Squadron Leader!**"

"Wha?" Saitama asked, confused, he had thought they were going to be eating WITH the Queen not being eaten BY the Queen.

"Really?" Neferpitou asked with a bored tone, "What happened to the old Squadron Leader…and your entire SQUAD then? I don't see them with you"

"**The bald human killed him!**" Brawn whimpered, "**All of the soldier ants deserted once that happened, I swear!**"

Neferpitou nodded lazily while Saitama held up his hands.

"Time out" Both Neferpitou and Brawn turned to look at the human, the former with amusement and the latter with trepidation, "Bull dude here said I'd be eating WITH the Queen, not BY the Queen what gives man!"

Brawn began to perspire as the first of the Royal Guard began to leer at him with her sadistic gaze.

"Indeed…why did you promise the measly human such a thing when you could have easily killed him and taken his corpse to the Queen?" Neferpitou asked, her hand on her chin questioningly, "Could it be that you…are too much of a coward to fight this weak, bald man?"

"**R-royal Guard-sama-**"

"It's Neferpitou"

"**W-what?**"

"My name is Neferpitou, not 'Royal Guard-sama'"

"**O-ok Neferpitou-sama!"**

The cat Chimera Ant flicked her tail irritatedly,

"Get on with it bugs for brains"

Despite being rather offended by this true, but hurtful, comment Brawn continued on due to the pure aura of fear that this monster of a Royal Guard emitted, in fact it reminded him of the feeling that had overcome him when he had seen the bald human destroy Centauropede with a single blow.

"**Very well Neferpitou-sama, this human killed the previous Squadron Leader with a single blow, and since the previous leader was slightly stronger then I…well, I decided to use trickery, oh great Neferpitou-sama!**"

"You little shit…" Saitama said quietly, his right eye twitching menacingly, "Trick me all ya want, manipulate me, insult me! But if you ever…tell lies about food…I will annihilate you and your whole Chimera Ant Club or whatever you guys call yourselves!"

Neferpitou snorted with laughter

"As if a mere human could surpass the pinnacle of evolution!"

"What's the Pinwheel of Revolution?"

Silence…

Neferpitou now stared at the plain bald man with a very irritated, yet menacing, look.

"I tire of you, feed him to the Queen whoever you are"

"**As you command Neferpitou-sama!**" Brawn moved forward, temporarily forgetting that this was the man that had casually annihilated Centauropede with minimum effort. This proved to be his undoing. Saitama casually slapped the Ant now that it was apparent that this was no friendly get together, the slap in question turning the Ant in question into a bloody splatter on the rocky wall.

Neferpitou did not seem fazed by the occurrence, though her eyes did light up slightly.

"If you want something done right…" The Ant said with a sigh as she suddenly shot forward with massive killing intent.

"YOU HAVE TO DO IT YOURSELF!"

Black Sperm and Rover ran and ducked for cover as Saitama casually stared at the outstretched, taloned hand of Neferpitou approaching his face at break-neck speed.

_'__This is going to be one of those days huh?' _The hero though glumly to himself

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the compound several Ants began to run down the hall from the news of a living, loose human casually slaying their forces…only for all of them to find themselves slashed in a flash. A rather flashy flash in fact.

Flicking his blade to clean his blade, Flashy Flash looked down at the downed Ants with curiosity. Each had died in a shower of blue blood and appeared to be coordinated so it was easy to assume they were all the same species, but each of them differed from one another completely on a physical scale much to Flash's surprise and confusion.

"I suppose stretching my legs would do me some good" The ninja muttered to himself as he flickered off slaying several more Chimera Ants with ease, "Perhaps someone here might even be worthy of me testing my speed on, as unlikely as it may be"

Elsewhere a cheetah like Chimera Ant began to feel a shiver down his spine, the prelude to an epic clash indeed

* * *

Saitama sidestepped as Neferpitou shot past him before casually kicking up causing the cat like ant to smash through the several stories of the base and into the open night air.

_'__Looks like that foot soldier from earlier was correct, this one is far stronger than his appearance would lead one to believe' _Neferpitou mused as her upward ascent ended and she began to freefall, _'Might as well make use of this momentum I've gained I suppose' _

Falling downward she lifted her right leg up and twirled before re-entering the hole made by the bald powerhouse before slamming her foot into the A Class Hero's head with enough force that the surround rock was littered with cracks and smaller stress fractures.

Unfortunately the head in question remained as bald and undamaged as ever, much to Neferpitou's growing annoyance as she back flipped through the air and landed in a battle stance.

"This is just getting ridiculous"

"Funny I was about to say the same thing" Saitama replied, turning to stare her in the eyes, "First your guy basically kidnaps me, then I find out I've been lied to about food, but instead of just giving me some free food and maybe apologizing you try to kill and eat me. I'm just sick of it"

Saitama lazily brought back his arm, his neutral face still sickening the Chimera Ant with the simple disconnection it had for the situation, as if this was nothing more than an ant's attempt to fight God, laughable.

"In all those manga I read, sometimes the bad guy would so some really powerful move that terrified everyone so much they couldn't move, not sure if it will work if a hero tries it but…why not?"

The first of the Royal Guard had many questions now, first off what is manga? Second off what the HELL was this fool talking about? A move so powerful that it terrifies people into stasis? Perhaps on a far weaker Ant such things may work but on someone on her level? Preposterous

That is until the bald, infuriatingly confusing man swung his arm forward lightly. Though to Neferpitou his fist suddenly appeared in front of her face while all her animal instincts screeched one word in sorrow to her…**DEATH**, for there was no escaping this overwhelming, all-encompassing power that this random bald human possessed.

Surprisingly the attack ended in a rather strange way…as a flick on her forehead. Not even one with enough pressure to cause more than a blip in her nerves.

"Heh, guess that the manga were right, weren't they?" Saitama said with a small smile while Neferpitou blinked her eyes in an attempt to process what had just happened before her eyes. At this moment she looked back…only for her mouth to drop utter shock numbing her.

Where previously they had stood somewhere near the center of a mountain, half of said mountain had disappeared, along with a cone shaped wave of the trees in the forest that surround them for at least several kilometers as the humans called it.

The bald hero deciding it was time to find some food for himself and his two monster companions left the gaping Neferpitou alone on the newly minted balcony.

"Is this…what humans are capable of?" she whispered to no one in particular, except perhaps herself. Utterly terrifying, though she wondered if the King would be capable of such power…even her instinctually fanatical devotion to the King told her that this was simply surreal.

* * *

Flashy Flash was not an individual to be surprised very often, in fact one could count the number of times he had been surprised on one hand with fingers to spare. Yet finding the entire mountainside you are about to walk through suddenly disappear with a massive shockwave of air would definitely be a part of this list.

Turning his head he saw a glint of light reflect off something with an enviable shine, the sight of a nauseating amount of yellow, and the flash of a white cape.

_'__Saitama?' _Flash thought to himself, _'I suppose that I am not all alone…wherever we are' _

A Chimera Ant attempted to jump Flash from behind, only to find himself bisected without even a glimmer of motion from the S Class Hero.

Saitama walked away from the crazy cat lady with growing dread, hopefully she wouldn't become like Genos and try to be his disciple, one was far more than enough for him. Another disciple offered the opportunity for someone with a modicum of common sense to see through the bullshit he told to Genos under the guise of training or studying.

His musings were interrupted by a familiar voice

"Saitama, it is good to know that I am not the only one brought here by strange circumstances"

The Caped Baldy turned to see a feminine looking man with long blonde locks and a sword patched with what appeared to be duct tape.

"Oh hey...you"

The man's face broke into a frown

"You forgot my name again didn't you"

"No, no I think I remember!"

"Really?"

"Bashy Trash Dash?"

"It's Flashy Flash" Flash deadpanned casually swinging his ultimate duck tape blade to bisect an oncoming Chimera Ant.

"Oh…cool" Saitama replied, unsure of how to reply to that.

"Aside from your apparent amnesia when it comes to my name, I suggest we stick together to find out how we ended up in this place, there is strength in numbers and variety of skill sets" Flashy yammered as Saitama casually slapped a large lizard ant into a bloody splatter, "Besides perhaps I will be able to convince you to learn the way of the blade"

"No"

"We'll see…"

"We really won't"

"That's what you say now" Flashy stated simply as he used his signature Flashy strike to decimate the remaining grunts that had come into the now open to the air mountain chamber, "Enough banter, these monsters are surprisingly weak, based on their variety I'd say they barely classify as tiger if not wolf, but if they spawn quickly…then together then it is most likely that these average monsters could together be a Demon, if not Dragon, level threat"

"Really, how come?" Saitama asked confused, while not the brightest lightbulb in the pack even he could tell that these guys were either weaker or as strong as the grunt monsters he fought in City Z on a regular basis, and none of those guys were anywhere near Demon or Dragon.

"Their strength is not in speed, strength, stamina, or any of those values, but they work in groups with a commander and an overarching command structure that is extremely adaptable, if they were to plan this correctly it would be the equivalent of fighting another Monster Association, albeit without any of those heavy hitting Cadre" Flash explained as he expertly sliced another battalion of troops into mincemeat.

As Saitama nodded Flashy Flash was suddenly punched in the face and thrown around the room by none other than Neferpitou.

_'__Oh it's the crazy cat lady…' _

Luckily for the Bald Hero, Flashy Flash decided to fight and he did not need to mess with the crazy feline himself, unluckily he began to wander…

Right towards the Queen's Chamber.

* * *

Flashy Flash dodged a strike that would have shattered his spine and used his sword to try and strike at his foe, alas to no avail.

The ninja was confident of his skill, but this foe was far faster than he was expecting, not that she was FASTER than him simply that she was fast enough that in the tight spaces they had resumed their battle in might as well have bridged their gap in speed.

His foe had superior instincts and reflexes, which annoyed him to no end, and her strength was simply incomprehensible for this cat monster's slender build, it reminded him of that bald enigma known as Saitama.

As his sword met claws once more, Flashy Flash dashed back putting several feet in-between the two combatants.

"You're good" Flashy Flash grudgingly admitted, he was sure several of the lower S Class such as Metal Bat or Puri Puri Prisoner wouldn't have had even a prayer of a chance at fighting this creature.

"Thanks, wish I could say the same to you!"

_'__Bitch'_

"I would like to ask your name, it is customary for someone such as me to know the name of soon to be dead foe" Flashy asked in a mockingly polite tone.

The cat bitch's eye twitched before she replied in a sickly sweet tone

"How arrogant, to believe that you can defeat a member of the Royal Guard so easily!" She chuckled, "But I'll do you the courtesy, if you do the same!"

"I agree"

"Very well human!" The cat smiled, her razor sharp teeth and now pulsating wild eyes filled with feverous madness, "My name is Neferpitou, first of the Royal Guard to the King!"

Flashy nodded, filing away the information, Royal Guard huh? Probably means that there aren't too many stronger than this one. Hopefully their leader wouldn't be like another Garou, Flashy shuddered at the thought.

"I am the S Class Hero, Flashy Flash, and I am said to move fast enough to beat even light"

"Well then _Flashy Flash_, please…**don't disappoint me then**" Neferpitou chuckled, her muscles tensing, claws extending, and her eyes practically bulging out of her eyes as she shot forward several times faster than she had been moving before to the S Class Ninja's surprise.

_'__She was holding back?' _

"**Where is that speed you were bragging about Flashy Flash?**" Neferpitou chuckled as she scratched him from behind, a shower of blood spraying the battle crazed feline, its blue tint gleaming as moonlight shone from the cracks.

_'__Wait…blue tint?' _The cat Chimera Ant's eyes widened in shock.

Neferpitou looked and saw that the arm she had been using to try and kill Flashy Flash, her right arm, was now missing from the shoulder down. The feline bit her own tongue to squelch the scream that threatened to come out otherwise, she couldn't show more weakness to her opponent then she already had.

"Would that suffice then Neferpitou, did my speed meet your expectations?" Flashy asked, a smug air of superiority seeping from his every movement, "Or perhaps surpass them?"

"You're just a filthy human, don't talk down to me, I am have evolved beyond your species!" Neferpitou hissed, her voice now returning to normal along with the rest of her body as she left her enhanced state.

"What are you talking about?" Flashy asked monotonously, "I couldn't understand over my disappointment"

Neferpitou growled again, "What?"

"When I fought with you I felt like I was fighting someone who trained and pushed themselves to the limit to achieve skill and power, but it seems I was wrong, your 'evolution' is nothing before someone who was trained in the Village, especially not me" Flashy explained as he got into a stance, "Now let us end this pointless little game, shall we?"

Before Neferpitou could retort, Flashy Flash had already flashed (heh) behind her, swinging his blade in deadly arc set to server her head from her shoulders. As the blade seemed to slow down and Neferpitou was not given enough time to dodge or block the killing stroke she thought of her own failure, completely outclassed twice in one day, within mere minutes of the first time. How sad, perhaps these humans were stronger than she had given them credit for if they could produce two _monsters _such as this speedster and the bald man.

_'__**I doubt it, you are simply ill-equipped to face this class of foe, do not fret Neferpitou I shall deal with this maggot myself**__' _

Before Flashy's killing stroke landed a spore cloud covered the area, distracting Flashy long enough for Neferpitou to leap away as she cursed her own ineptitude.

_'__**Since my compatriot already introduced herself, I shall do the same**__' _A voice resonated through the hallway as Flashy Flash covered his mouth with his cape to block the most likely incapacitating or deadly spores, '**_I am Shaiapouf, the second member of the Royal Guard…and the last thing you will ever see in your pitiful life maggot_**_. __**I am waiting in the antechamber two hallways to the left of where you are, if you wish to face me come here…though I give you this chance to leave here with your life if not your honor as a…reward for so thoroughly trouncing Neferpitou**__'_

_'__This Royal Guard appears to be the only real threat, while retreating and plotting would be a good plan my pride is being called in to question here, not to mention learning the abilities of another member of this so called 'Royal Guard' would be tactically beneficial…'_

Flashy sighed

_'__I hope this isn't a mistake' _

With that the ninja began to walk towards the room that held the second of the Royal Guard, Shaiapouf.

* * *

Saitama was a little lost if he was going to be honest with himself. All of the tunnels in this mountain fortress looked the same and there were no signs, really how did they expect anyone to find their way through this hell hole?

"Psst, Boss!"

Saitama looked to see Black Sperm riding on Rover bound from underneath a small crevice in the hallway.

"We were looking for you, sorry for leaving ya like that but we really aren't that strong!" Black Sperm explained, patting Rover as he talked.

"Oh you guys went missing?" Saitama asked thoughtfully, "Honestly, I didn't even notice you two were gone"

Black Sperm deadpanned.

"But you know where the exit to this place is right?"

Black Sperm nodded, "Also this so called Queen is down this hallway, I heard some of the grunts saying that, so should we scram now boss?"

Saitama shook his head

"No, first we got to talk to this Queen about her foreign policy, killing new immigrants is a bad policy for encouraging immigration and economics to a financially unstable country, especially one that has its royal palace in a cave system"

"Wow that's so eloquent boss!"

"Thanks, Genos bought me this word of the day calendar thing I think today's word was…powwow?"

"A what?" Black Sperm asked, the word did sound weird

"A powwow, it means a meeting or something like that"

"Yeah, now that I think about I think Gyoro-Gyoro used that word before that's all"

The trio stood in silence awkwardly

"Oh yeah, better go talk to the Queen…I guess" Saitama said with a sigh as he walked down the hallway. Why did he have to be the one to knock sense into everyone's head, why couldn't people just not be dumb?

With that Saitama went up and entered the Queen's chamber.

**END CHAPTER**

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the long wait guys, it won't be so long for the next one but it won't be as fast as it was before since school is starting at it takes up a lot of time! Anyone else think that a lot of material from Mob Psycho 100 was reused in One Punch Man? Dimple reminds me of Black Sperm…Saitama is some kind of conglomeration of Reigan and Mob while Genos is like Ritsu…Teru might be Sonic…a little bit at least!_

_Anyway, see ya hopefully soon!_


	6. Ch 5: Brave X and X the Bald

Hero X For X Fun

_Chapter 5: Brave X and X the Bald_

**All Characters belong to their respective franchises, One Punch Man or Hunter X Hunter. I own nothing…I'm a free loader.**

**This still trashy (but less trashy then my last version) plot belongs to me though...the parts that don't belong to OPM or HxH at least.**

**Author's Note: **

_You expecting another Chapter of OPM X Bleach, but it was me!_

_Hero X For X Fun!_

_(Couldn't resist!)_

_Anyway, my muse for my "two-shot" comes and goes but expect it to come out sometime next month, hopefully! Anyway…I have a proper set up for character scenes now! The shifting POV will now have a main set! Each chapter will have a portion of Saitama and Co.'s journey, then it would shift to Gon and Friends (this will start once I've finished this whole Chimera Ant Teaser thingy), the final part of the chapters will shift about on some of the comings and goings of the other heroes and the OPM Universe (Kiba…) _

_Once more, this will plan will be put into place after I finish off this little mess I've written myself into :)_

_I know that Shaiapouf can't actually read minds and stuff but his powers are similar enough that I just decided to give him that ability since his other abilities don't make him too much of a threat to the S Class._

_In all honesty, Neferpitou only REALLY got rekt because she hasn't formed her Nen Ability yet, so far she has only used her instincts to let her Nen boost her stats but it hasn't become its 'ability' yet.. _

_(P.S: There is a hint to a possible Bleach OPM Crossover hidden in the chapter, it's not too well-hidden but you should be able to find it! I believe in you!)_

_Any who, let the story begin!_

Flashy Flash quietly strode down the hall, each step as light as a feather and as quiet as a mute mouse. As the S Class Hero walked he began to analyze the threat of these 'Chimera Ants' as the lesser member he had interrogated had confessed before his demise.

_'__I may have to take back my previous statement this Royal Guard may just be Cadre caliber, but they are not beyond my abilities' _Flash processed as he calmly walked through the empty hallways, _'The average ant averages to a Wolf to Tiger Level threat, while the Squadron Leaders…they seem to be splatter in-between Tiger to Demon Level. _

As the S Class Ninja walked through, no sign of life graced the desolate corridors with its presence, causing more of a strange tingle to build up in his neck.

_'__Yet the main power difference is between them and the Royal Guard who I have no doubt are Dragon Level…Monsters only follow those with overwhelming strength meaning this 'King' must be a powerful Dragon Level threat or even…'_

Flash stopped walking for a moment as he processed ANOTHER Garou level threat, once more a strange feeling breezed down his back…it felt suspiciously like fear. Reality shook Flashy Flash back to his senses as he found himself before the room that this 'Shaiapouf' had claimed he would fight him in.

_'__Chances are this one won't be a pure melee type' _

It would be in his best interests to take this one down the way he knew best…quickly. So with a heavy sigh he pushed open the door and immediately used his immense speed to decapitate the threat.

Much to his chagrin, fate was not on his side, for he found himself hitting nothing as his blade cut across the room.

_'__Did that pansy ass bastard lie to me?'_

"Now, now naming calling is rather childish isn't it…Flashy Flash"

The feminine ninja leapt back as he tilted his head up to gaze at his foe. The Ant in question was the most human one he had yet to see, the only things indicating his monstrous heritage being insect-esque antennae and butterfly wings that kept the him aloft.

The two blonde's took a minute to size one another up, and they most certainly despised one another on their first meeting. A feeling far surpassing ordinary dislike or anger.

"I assume you are a mind reader correct?" Flashy asked his hold on his blade tightened minutely

"Why, whatever led you to THAT assumption?" Shaiapouf smirked as he waved his hands dramatically, sarcasm evident.

"You responded to my thoughts you idiot"

At the word idiot, the Ant froze up before continuing, almost as if the words had physically stung him at that moment.

"Anyway, I must commend you for your, ehm, _speedy _defeat of Neferpitou who is most likely our most skilled fighter"

Flashy raised his right eyebrow slightly at this

"If she was the strongest of you all, then why are you facing the one who defeated her in open combat?"

"Stop right there, I never said she was the strongest, I simply said she was the most _skilled _in that art of combat that you yourself are so proficient in" Shaiapouf replied, his calm voice echoing slightly through the small cavern they found themselves in, "I am the most rational, my intellect allows me to plan four steps ahead of my foes couple that with the natural abilities granted to me as a superior being, a Chimera Ant, and I am nigh invincible!"

Flashy Flash sighed again, really with all the sighing he was doing the ninja could have sworn he was being artificially aged by the stress of these fools. The S Class ninja had grown tired of waiting and he took the opportunity to strike.

Dashing off as the blonde butterfly thing continued monologing like a B List movie villain, Flashy Flash raced with enough speed to run up the wall and leap, clearing his mind and allowing his muscle memory carry him along to counteract this Shaiapouf's telepathy, he aimed his duct taped blade to decapitate the enemy. Despite his own capabilities, he was willing to admit that these Royal Guards were no 'small fry', removing him of his head was the safest option.

Yet just as his blade was about to reach the blonde ant simply dropped from the sky with impressive speed for one who wasn't trained in the village.

"How uncouth, do you not realize that it is the epitome of rudeness to attack someone while they are attempting to communicate with you" Shaiapouf pouted, his arrogant face transforming into one of mocking condescension.

"Ooooo, that look on your face!" Shaiapouf began to chuckle, his chuckles turning into a crazed maniacal laughter the promised death and emanated a sort of blood lust that Flashy Flash could safely say belonged to people who should be locked up in a mental asylum.

"You must be thinking, 'I cleared my mind, how did he react in time?', well to put it into terms your puny human mind can comprehend…I didn't use my telepathy at all!"

Whatever retort that Flashy had been preparing died at this moment, that had indeed been his question and his answer was surprising….and worrying, if this creature had another high class analytical ability then the ninja may indeed have a difficult time in finishing him off.

"May I inquire, what you did then?" Flashy asked, feigning politeness.

"No you rude like bastard, you mock me….you _interrupt _me and then expect someone as superior to you as the sun is brighter than the black void of space to tell you of his ability?" Shaiapouf dramatically moved his hands before stopping, his face wrapped with the shadows of insanity, his eyes going up as his teeth became impossibly wide.

"NOt oN YOuR LIfE yOu FIlThy InFEriOR BEinGinG!" Shaiapouf screamed as his nails extended into thin claw like protrusions and he began to furiously attack the now retreating ninja.

And then the clash continued on…

Flashy Flash had the upper hand in the battle with his superior speed and footing, but Shaiapouf was rapidly adapting to the changes and directions he used, to the point where he had been almost been seriously wounded twice or thrice. The problem was Shaiapouf's other mysterious sensor ability.

No matter if he cleared his thoughts, or even acted on instinct, his every attack, his every technique was thoroughly bested with casual ease by this monster of a being.

"Are all the humans as weak as you?" Shaiapouf asked as he drop kicked Flashy Flash into the wall before chasing closely and rapidly beating the feminine hero down with a furious barrage of blows.

"As a reward for not dying….instantly…I'll tell you what my other sensory ability is!" In Shaiapouf's eyes gleamed an unearthly malice and insanity that Flashy could not believe existed, such concentrated _evil _in one being was simply…repugnant. "While my telepathy IS useful in combat, it is limited against those who fight with a level of skill such as yourself! I am capable of sensing the life force of an individual and determining their next move in order to prepare for any attack, how did I get this power you ask? (Flashy Flash stares, he really hadn't asked at all) Well, allow me to tell you a little story Hero!"

_'__What the hell has he been telling me so far then?' _Flashy deadpanned at this.

"While I sat in my egg, slowly forming, evolving from my pitiful human and bestial origins I felt a strange power emanate from myself, the power the humans apparently call 'Nen', but for a while I thought not much of it for I had yet to compare with another power!" Shaiapouf exhaled as a blissful look overtook his face, somehow distorting his face to a point far surpassing obsession and insanity…into the realm of true madness.

"Today…the day I hatched…I sensed a new source of 'Nen', it enveloped EVERYTHING, it was so dense I felt like I was being crushed by a force of immense gravity!" Shaiapouf preached like a pastor on a Sunday morning, "This awe inspiring power hastened by birthing process, along with Neferpitou's, this power…must have been the King's!"

"The King is the ultimate being, he who is blessed with power beyond human comprehension, nay, beyond the comprehension of even us lesser Chimera Ants!" Shaiapouf screamed as Flashy unsubtly yawned, Shaiapouf's face morphed into one of utter hatred "And here you are…**desecrating the ground upon which my King will be born, unforgiveable, inexcusable, you must die you pathetic shit-stain I will ERASE you** **in the name of the King!**"

"Erase me?" Flashy scoffed, "You don't have the power to erase that cheap hair dye for that second rate dyed hair of yours and you're telling me that you can erase me? That's simply your arrogance talking, allow me to educate you on the art of erasing shit-stains, I'll demonstrate…on you"

With another burst of speed Flashy Flash blasted forward before flipping in mid-air and throwing his shirukens into the ceiling.

"You idiot…that wasn't even close to hitting me!"

"You weren't the target…"

"**Flashy Attack: Exploding Shiruken Rubble Rain**"

Shaiapouf only had time to gape before section of the mountain above him collapsed, creating a new skylight in the previous dark chamber.

"Your ability to sense an attack before it occurs is formidable indeed, but it is useless if the attack if unavoidable" Flashy Flash said as he landed in front of the mound of rubble, "You should have trained before trying to fight a ninja that comes from the Village"

Flashy suddenly tensed, in the Village they had been trained to sense the flow of the life force in the human body in order to aim for killing blows when and where the enemy least expected it, and his Chi-Reading warned him…that Shaiapouf was very much alive.

A fact reiterated as the mound of rubble exploded and a scratched up butterfly man flew out with an expression of unfathomable rage and raw hatred gracing his delicately arrogant features.

"**Fi**Lth**Y Hu**mA**N SC**uM Sh**OuL**D Di**E In MIsE**Rab**L**e A**GO**N**Y**!" Shaiapouf screamed out, whatever remaining of his calm rational self-dissolving like sugar stirred in a cup of water.

Flashy Flash wasted no time responding as he simply threw Exploding Shirukens every which was as Shaiapouf batted them aside and flew headfirst towards the ninja.

"G**oT **Y**Ou**!" Shaiapouf screeched, only for his hand to pass through the now blurry figure of Flashy Flash, "**Hu**H?"

Then he felt nothing, nothing as all as one of his pair of wings fell off along with his legs and lower body…followed by a fountain of blue blood as the Chimera Ant unceremoniously crashed to the ground.

"You weren't a fighter, in battle one does let their emotions rule them, yet that is exactly what you did…and it is why you lost to me…Shaiapouf" Flashy Flash stated monotonously, as if he were simply informing a child of an undeniable fact of life. The ninja turned his back and began to walk out of the room, "I believe that the one known as Neferpitou was far more rational then you"

_'__I lost to a human….?' _Shaiapouf reflected

_'__Impossible, I am superior…yet I can feel the cool hand of Death gently touching my shoulders, pulling me into that black void from which nothing returns'_

_'__But this can't be it! In fact I refuse! I haven't even gotten to meet the king! I haven't seen him slaughter the Humans like that cattle they are, I can't die without have protected my King, my God, with every last ounce of my power! Being killed by this blonde freak is simply unacceptable!'_

_'__I must survive!'_

_'__I must…SURVIVE_

_'__I __**mUs**__T…__**SuR**__V__**Iv**__E!'_

And with that the blue blood that leaked out of Shaiapouf's began to turn black as his body began to morph

"Well…this is a rather…surprising development, perhaps I should send someone to make sure things don't get too off track" Zero mused as he sat on the spire of the Heaven's Arena, "Maybe later…once I feel like doing something"

With that Zero closed his eyes.

_'__Wonder if Nezia will get involved…_

Once more, Flashy Flash felt that tingle in the back of his neck, as if something very dangerous was about to arise from where he had finished off Shaiapouf. To his dismay he saw the now Monstrafied body of Shaiapouf, dispelling whatever theory he had that involved the Chimera Ant being a natural monster.

"**Wh**At**S W**Ron**G **little** Ni**NJa?" Monstrafied Shaiapouf giggled giddy as his obsession with the destruction of the human race and good fights simply over flowed as godlike power flowed through his newly reformed veins. As Flashy Flash shot forward he cursed both mentally and out loud,

_'__Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit'_

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT'

He swung his sword with all his might, only for Shaiapouf to reappear behind him giving him a PROPER look at his face.

The now Monsterificated body of Shaiapouf now more closely resembled an insect than ever before, the antennae becoming longer, the eyes becoming bug like but with human eyes rather than those dull grey orbs. His wings had become twisted and deformed, resembling a moth rather than a butterfly now, the man's previously pristine pale skin had turned flaky and disheveled, his body had become like that of a centipede, armored and protected. His legs now resembling a praying mantis, designed to slice and dice.

Whatever had made Shaiapouf resemble human had disappeared leaving behind the chimeric remains of a true monster, one that this world had never seen before.

"**Di**E!" Shaiapouf chuckled, batting Flashy's attempted sword swing casually and grabbing the S Class Hero by the throat and simply strangling him, "**I DoN**'T R**eA**LlY Kn**Ow **W**H**a**T **ThI**S Po**WeR IS, B**UT wI**tH It I feEl…**J**usT Li**kE **I **CouL**D FiGh**T **An**yt**hIng, **WIt**H Th**Is **POw**Er Th**E Ki**Ng **Wi**Ll **b**E Sa**Fe! Ha**HA**HAhaH**A**HAhaHAHa**HAhA**"

Shaiapouf felt his throat be slit, much to his surprise as Flashy Flash leapt out of the now loosened grip of the monstrous Royal Guard.

"You…talk too much fuck-face" Flashy choked out as he caught his breath. Black blood leaked from the throat of Shaiapouf before it stopped gushing out and healed without a moment to spare.

_'__Damn…his Monsterification gave him some form of regeneration, meaning nothing short of the destruction of internal organs or his head will give me a sure fire way to win'_

"**That hurt…yet I am not dead**?" Shaiapouf questioned as he felt his own throat repair and a semblance of sanity returning to his voice, "**I wonder what has happened to me that has caused this strange change? Can it be replicated in the others? Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if the King underwent this change…oh the thought sends shivers down my spine!**"

"Don't just stand there and talk to yourself you crazy little bitch, fight me" Flashy cursed, a surprisingly more common place occurrence for him…he blamed Metal Bat and his foul mouth for this.

"**Why?**" Shaiapouf tilted his head, causing a eerie snapping sound, "**With this new found power you are no match for me, I will admit that before this transformation you would have EASILY defeated me but now…**"

Shaiapouf's wings formed small energy orbs that blasted Flashy Flash fast enough that the latter didn't even have time to raise his blade before the gravitational effects of the blasts shot him across the room up, left, right, repeat until he rested at Shaiapouf's feet (claws, whatever the hell praying mantises have) stained with blood.

"**You are just a…ant at my boot**" Shaiapouf grinned at his own pun, "**Any last words?**"

"Yes…when you are done here…go to the store and buy some Viagra…and use it to go FUCK YOURSELF"

Shaiapouf's lips curled in disgust.

"**Such vulgar language, and here I thought you were a human of standards**"

Shaiapouf lifted his arm lazily and slashed it down in an arc.

Only to find a massive hole where his chest should have been.

"**W-hat..have I been…de-fe-at-ed?**" Shaiapouf gaped as he fell over, regeneration simply failing to repair the catastrophic damage that had now afflicted the Ant's body.

_ '__Who could have…?'_

Flashy Flash got up and turned back, his usually stoic face curved up in a smile.

"Thank you…King" The ninja bowed slightly, "If it wasn't for your timely appearance I would have died, truly you are a man to depend on when things turn rough"

_ '__SHIT! DAMMIT! More expectations? No! I just walked in here and saw the super scary monster and became paralyzed with fear because it BEAT Flashy Flash and was covered in his blood! Then it just exploded when that tiny object shot through the wall he thinks it was me? GAHH! Wait, I can bullshit my way out of this if I play my cards right'_

King grunted.

Truly a masterful bluff.

"You truly are a virtuoso in the way of moving others King, no words can be given that can describe what you have just done, you have shown your indomitable strength that simply cannot be matched, who would've thought that beneath that stoic exterior lay the heart of a master of unspoken speech" Flashy Flash said holding his wounded arm, his gore covered hair still managing to maintain its luster despite the ninja's state.

_'__WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT!'_

King began to brainstorm ways to make sure this did not end with him being cut into oblivion by a vengeful ninja in case he was outed for a fake.

He went forward and used his arm to help Flashy Flash move.

"To assist a wounded comrade?" Flashy Flash shook his head, "Truly the pinnacle of what an S Class Hero should be, you truly are the strongest man in the world!"

King turned around and punched Flashy Flash in the face

"YOU IMBECILE, I'VE BEEN LYING ALL ALONG, I AM NOT STRONG, I AM WEAK! IT'S JUST LUCK AND COINCIDENCE THAT I APPEAR AT JUST THE RIGHT PLACE AT THE RIGHT TIME SO STOP MAKING LIFE HELL FOR ME!"

At least that's what he imagined himself doing, in reality Flashy Flash had simply passed out from the pain

King simply stood there slowly moving his mouth as if he were confessing something and making small sound effects. The sight was disturbingly strange enough, coupled with the massive amount of Chimera Ant blood that covered the room, to drive away any possible Ants that entered the area.

Shaiapouf gaped in as his regeneration finally began kicking in after a long delay, he just needed to find…a source of fuel to speed up his healing process then he would destroy that man with the scarred eye for this, eventually of course.

"Hey there"

The Royal Guard turned to stare at a small sperm like creature riding a dog.

_'Perhaps they are newly__hatched?_' Shaiapouf thought, he had never seen these two before.

"**You…two…will be fuel for my**-"

"Sorry gotta stop you right there, see we used to be really strong monsters but we lost a lot of our power after a massive battle and the only way I can regain power is eating strong monsters…and you are really strong…and CRIPPLED, nothing personal by the way just...uhm...whatever just die butterfly guy!" Black Sperm explained, as he hopped off Rover and tore into Shaiapouf's neck and began to eat him.

_'__W-what no, this can't be happening to me! I haven't even been alive a day! I haven't seen my King! I haven't protected my King! I must…protect…the…K…ing' _

Black Sperm burped as he finished eating the biggest feast he had ever eaten.

"Wow, this guy was definitely Cadre material, maybe even Orochi level" Black Sperm mused as he got back ontop of Rover and galloped away, "But even with that I bet I'm barely a Tiger Level threat, maybe I'm still even Wolf!"

"Weird…I feel like I suddenly need to protect King…but he's the strongest man in our world, and probably here too!" Black Sperm thought out loud as he patted his bulging stomach which was currently digesting Shaiapouf, "Meh, if anyone can take care of themselves…its' King!"

With that Black Sperm and Rover raced off to find their Master once more.

_'__God, Satan, Tsundere Esper Tatsumaki, ANYONE…SAVE FROM THIS NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE FROM HELL' _King internally cried as he slowly dragged Flashy Flash with him to where he believed the exit was.

Truly perhaps if Black Sperm had listened to that voice then King would not be in a constant state of emotional turmoil.

**Author's Note: **Now there might be many who wonder what the hell just happened, in order to understand EXACTLY what just happened one must know two things…how did King end up in the NGL Chimera Ant Fortress, and how the flying fuck did Saitama accidentally kill/paralyze Shaiapouf? (Because it was obviously Saitama).The next chapter will be mainly about Saitama and King at the beginning but it will include some more later on as well! Don 't worry, I intend to include Child Emperor and the main cast of HxH, I just want to finish off this little teaser of the Chimera Ant Arc quickly.

Here's a little background on how exactly King ended up right at the right place at the right time.

_Sometime Earlier…_

King and Amai Mask walked through the forest of NGL, the former having an internal meltdown that was not shown by his perfect poker face, the latter had taken out a mirror and was using a comb to get his hair to a state of perfection.

_'__This guy is so scary!' _King gulped (internally), _'I feel like at any moment he's going to find out I'm a fraud and make my life hell! Wait, if what I've heard about him is true then he might just straight up murder me!' _

The fraud of S Class's legendary 'King Engine' began to beat audibly getting Amai Mask's attention.

"Ah, so you noticed it too then"

_'__WHAT!'_

Naturally he nodded.

"An audible challenge to those who are following us with killing intent, you really are something else aren't you King?" Amai Mask shook his head.

_'__PEOPLE ARE FOLLOWING US? AND THEY WANT TO KILL US! Wait…maybe they'll think we are totally weak and won't bother us, yeah!'_

"I suppose I'll follow your lead then"

The blue haired man turned around with a dazzling smile.

"Why don't you lot stop hiding and come and face your demise like real men"

_'__GAHHHHH'_

"Kukuku, a bunch of tasty looking humans that speak big are challenging us brother!"

"You are right, they are positively hilarious aren't they sister!"

Two monkey like creatures dropped from the trees, their faces closely resembled humans and their hands were garnished with razor sharp talons while their feet seemed almost insect like, a disgusting combination. The first one worse sloppily applied lipstick and a shoddy attempt at a dress, a particularly ugly one to.

The apparent male of the two wore a simply loins cloth that really should have been put on with a bit more care.

Amai Mask crinkled his perfect nose

"Disgusting creatures…do not worry I will beautify this world for no charge, things this ugly should not be allowed to exist"

_'__Maybe he'll do all the work?'_

"King, I would like your assistance in making these two ridiculously hideous beasts to understand the meaning of Hell on Earth…or whatever this world is called"

_'__DAMN IT!' _

"Kukuku, such a rude human, we didn't even get to introduce ourselves" The female one cackled, "I am Gibi, this is my brother Giber"

Giber growled before hurling something at Amai Mask, who sadly did not react fast enough to avoid the projectile.

_'__OH NO THE ONLY GUY THAT CAN PROTECT ME CAN'T DIE!' _King cried (on the inside).

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, it turns out the projectile that was thrown was not lethal after all. As to what was thrown, well aren't monkey's famous for throwing their own feces?

Amai Mask stood, the excretion slide of his face while the man in question simply stood still.

"Kukuku, do you think we have broken him brother?" Gibi chuckled.

"Lets call the others to carry these ones with us!" Giber stated before making a strange guttural noise that caused several weaker looking insect monkeys to appear.

Amai Mask simply stood there, his now very dirtied face and hair now rather disgusting to look at while the man simply stood and began to vibrate.

_'__I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!'_

"King…please allow me to deal with these things, this has become personal" Amai Mask finally stated as the insect monkey minions began to close in on them.

"Do what needs to be done Amai Mask, I shall sit this one out" King replied stoically though on the inside it was more,

_'__HAHAHAHA, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WORKED OUT SO WELL!'_

"Silly human, thinking you can just 'take care' of us!" Giber laughed, "How will you-"

Amai Mask disappeared, reappearing by slamming his palm through Gibi's throat causing her scream to become a simply gurgle of blood before the teen heart throb ripped of her head.

"SISTER!" Giber cried leaping to punch the man's face…

Only to be grabbed by the throat and hung in the air.

"Those who touch desecrate my face…can only find solace in death"

And with a sickening sadistic smile, Amai Mask took Giber's whimpering head and twisted it off like a bottle cap.

Meanwhile King tried to keep his stomach in check at the gross sight, though he was inspired to make a similar scene in the new game he was making.

_' __Might need to change the script a bit to fit this in…wait where are the minions…'_

The insect monkeys rushed Amai Mask in anger for the death of their superiors only to find themselves missing their heads, which the pop idol A Class Hero had destroyed faster than the human eye could follow.

_'__Shit, he may be a pretty boy but he sure is scary…'_

Now only one of the insectoid simians remained, and it had realized how hopelessly outmached it was and attempted to flee, only to be caught by Amai Mask who was on the War Path.

"Answer me this question and I will free you…are there more of your ilk?"

"Y-yes, down to the South is where we are born and raised, it is where the Queen resides!" The creature whimpered, "It is a massive rock spire you can't miss it, please free me!"

Amai Mask smiled, and then promptly ripped of the creature's head.

"There, I have freed you from your ugly existence, no need to thank me"

King simply stood there gaping in his mindscape.

"Well…are you coming King, we have a nest to destroy"

"Amai Mask, shouldn't we focus on finding Metal Bat?" King finally built up the courage.

"After we finished destroying the filthy bastards who **dared to send these fools who threw fucking shit in my FACE, once we've murdered every last one of them, man, woman, and child then we can go find that dumb ass delinquent**"

Amai Mask paused for a second.

"Also I think there's a stream up ahead that I can use to wash my face so that's another point to going to this Nest first"

King was once again glad that his pants were still very wet from falling in the water, otherwise this would have been a far more awkward scenario.

**Author's Note: **_Whew that was a bit rushed, I was planning on doing a Child Emperor segment but then I was like…nah, this is good enough, I am going to try and have this mini-Introduction arc thing with the Chimera Ants done in the next two to three chapters, after that I'll focus on the much anticipated Hunter Exam!_

_Next I am going to post a little experimental story I'm starting to work on! Hope you all will like it!_

_There will be some cursing, I may end up changing the rating to M but for now I'll keep it a T, trying to find the right level to make it seem realistic, sorry if some of you guys don't like it! I don't really think there is TOO much coarse language so...probably won't end up changing it to M unless a lot of people disagree, in which case I may go back and edit it to be T!  
_


End file.
